Broken Trust
by Depraved Doll
Summary: Truten, Trunks has wronged Goten but he has no memory of it, Goten decides to suffer in silence rather than burden his best friend. Will he be ok or will it slowly tear him apart and will Trunks notice before it’s too late?
1. Default Chapter

**Dragonball Z- **Broken trust

**Author-** Luna P aka Nikki

**Editor-** QX aka Steph

**Rating- **RRRRRRRRRRRRRR I said it once and I'll say it again RRRRRRRRRRR yes this fanfiction is an R rated fic if you are fearful it is time for you to leave otherwise enjoy…

**Warning- **Um lets see uh there was something…yaoi, rape basically mature content if you are immature and such situations offend you or repulse you I think it would be best for you if you leave before I damage your fragile psyche n.n

**Summary- Truten **Trunks has wronged Goten but he has no memory of it, Goten decides to suffer in silence rather than burden his best friend. Will he be ok or will it slowly tear him apart and will Trunks notice before it's too late?

**Disclaimer- **(Sniffs) No sadly the characters are not mine if they were there would be an entire series devoted to the relationship between Trunks and Goten and then perhaps another series devoted to the relationship between Goku and Vegeta but alas twas not meant to be (sniffs.)

**Nikki:** AAAHHHH! I can't cope all these fic ideas are taking over my brain

**K: **What brain?

**Nikki: **To think I used to like you

**K: **You still do

**Nikki: **(whispers) that's what you think

**K: **What?

**Nikki: **Nothing K-san, well this is my first Dragonball Z fic, and hopefully not my last, so pleeeeease I beg of you be kind… my heart is frail

**K: **stop playing the sympathy card

**Nikki: **Ok I'm fine but don't be too brutal I mean if you really need to flame go ahead (grabs a pack of marshmallows and a stick) I skipped lunch so I'm hungry but pleeeeease be as gentle as you possibly can n.n please?

**K: **Ok the first chapter is kinda weird but go with it, it sets the scene for the rest of the fic…enjoy…

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ Chapter 1- Blood on the moon 

**Normal POV **

There's a story told to children surrounding the strange phenomenon known as a blood moon. A chilling tale that can strike fear into the heart of even the strongest warrior. They say it changes people, confuses them, changes the way they think and act and drive them to do things that defies their morals. Usually for the worst, the saying goes that the harsh crimson light magnifies a person's deepest desires to a point where they can not be resisted any longer. It's a light that makes the blood boil and the body sweat, the heart scream and the brain regret. One thing that is agreed upon throughout all cultures is that you cannot have a blood moon without blood being spilled during the night.

It was a cold night, bitterly cold, and yet he was stood outside barely clothed, dressed in nothing more than boxers and a thin T-shirt, it had been the moon. The crimson light had called to him, drawing him from the safety of his warm cosy bedroom and out into the harsh wind where anything and everything was a potential danger. He didn't mind the wind as it swirled around him or snaked its way under his clothes, in actual fact it soothed him. Yet there was something very unsettling about the night itself, something that he couldn't quite place.

He hadn't been able to sleep on that cursed night, he'd been off school for about a week with a cold, it was amusing to think that a saiyan-jin had been off school with a cold. With the healing abilities that they had, there were sensu beans and if worse came to worse then the tank could cure just about anything. But the cold had made him weak and his ki was very low meaning that it would take longer to heal a sensu bean would have worked but Bulma voted against it saying that healing the human way would make him stronger.

She just wanted someone to talk with and take care of during the day. But he didn't mind, school wasn't his favourite place, it wasn't that people made fun of him or didn't like him. More like they didn't see him, even his so-called 'best friend' couldn't see him when they were at school. His best friends there were Kai and Rei both transfer students, Rei from China and Kai from Russia, they'd come round every afternoon mothering him and making sure he was ok. Bulma had fallen in love with them almost immediately.

But that was the reason he couldn't sleep, staying home from school meant that he slept during the day and so when night came he would usually pig out on food and watch tv but not tonight. He'd sensed it from the minute the sun had set on the horizon; the ki of the night was abnormal but inciting. It was like a sirens song luring him into the darkness but sirens song's came with a prise, a heavy prise and this could be considered the heaviest prise anyone had ever been asked to bare.

A shudder, but not from the cold, and ebony eyes opening wide in shock, he could sense a strong amount of ki and it was so close. He knew whose it was but it felt different in a strange way like the basic structure was there but most of the elements had been moved or changed so that they had become something new. A shiver crept up his spine and ran through his entire body freezing him at the core and making him shake. His breathing became ragged as the ki got closer and closer he could hardly believe it, he was scared of the other.

Was it the moon that was doing this? He had been told those stories as a child but he had never truly believed them they were just myths old folk tales told to children over a campfire or before they went to sleep at night. They held no truth to them they were just stories. The howl of the wind as it rustled the leaves high in the treetops scared him half to death. He wasn't sure what to do, should he run? Should he fight? But why? The other had given him no reason yet all that ki where had it come from?

"I'm so hot Goten, I feel like I'm burning from the inside…like someone lit a fire under my skin" the elder whispered into the others ear his breath licking at the younger's earlobe. The ki didn't change, it was still out of control and Goten was finding that to be close to Trunks when his ki levels were so high was overwhelming. The ki may have been off but he still sounded like Trunks.

"Maybe you're coming down with what I had" Goten explained keeping his cool, his mind was screaming for him to run, his heart was worried frightened more for his long term friend then for himself. Yet he couldn't do anything, his body was frozen to the ground on which he stood. Trunks was so close to him that he could feel the elder shake his head in disagreement, the lilac hair lightly brushing against his soft skin.

"Isn't it beautiful Goten?" He asked gesturing at the moon and stepping to his side, all he could do was nod Trunks' ki was growing with every second and it felt to Goten that as it grew it became more malevolent and less and less controllable. It was slowly becoming obvious that to anger Trunks when he was in this state could be a fatal move on Goten's part. "But there is something more beautiful…do you know what that thing is?"

Goten just gulped as Trunks stepped infront of him and ran a carefree hand through his friends ebony hair. The younger stared up into his friend's eyes looking for the person he knew but instead finding absence and emptiness. The red glow from the moon seemed to be engulfing the elders form as he slowly closed the small gap between the two leaning down to Goten's ear and whispering "you" before licking the lobe and pulling away with a smirk as he saw the younger's shocked expression.

"Trunks…are you ok?" Goten asked pulling out from his friend's grasp and backing away, a sly chuckle and a lick of soft pink lips as the elder attempted to close the growing gap between the two. With a blink of dark eyes Trunks was gone, desperately searching for the ki Goten discovered that it was everywhere, surrounding him and enclosing him. He knew that he couldn't target Trunks' position meaning that the elder could have been anywhere could attack him from any angle. And with the way Trunks was acting Goten couldn't rule out that he would attack him.

Heavy pants came from the younger's mouth as he felt his heart beat increase drastically and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. This couldn't be real it has to be a dream the younger told himself over and over, trying to make himself believe it more than anyone else. A menacing chuckle from behind him made him turn around sharply but the lilac haired prince wasn't there. The chuckling didn't stop, in fact it increased and like the ki it began to surround him, imprisoning him.

He gasped when he felt something sharp make contact with his face and placed his hand over his right cheek. Drawing his hand away he saw his fingers covered in blood, had Trunks done that? And if he had, had he done it deliberately or accidentally? He prayed for the latter, when they were little they'd vowed that they would never hurt one another. Trunks wouldn't hurt him he'd promised not to. Goten had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the rapidly approaching ki, who would have under the circumstances?

"Your blood complements your skin tone perfectly" The elder whispered as he licked the crimson liquid from where it had begun to pool around the scratch like wound. A gasp came from Goten and his eyes widened once he'd registered what was happening. With a growl he spun round punching the air where Trunks had just been, with a small sigh of relief he collapsed onto the floor. The maniacal chuckling had ceased and the ki had completely disappeared, Trunks was gone and he was alone.

Or so he had believed, in actual fact Trunks was very close he was sat on the roof of the house watching his closest friend with unfathomable interest. Unbeknownst to both of them Trunks was somehow masking his ki from detection a brilliant tactic had he known how he was doing it. His interest lay elsewhere, on his friend on the ground below shrouded in a deep scarlet light. He could hear the heart pounding away inside the younger's body, could see him shaking, smell the blood within him begging to be released.

A chuckle as he licked his lips tasting the sweet blood of the others still on the soft skin. Oh how he craved more of the drug like substance and how he craved Goten. After calming down and collecting his thoughts the ebony haired teen pushed himself away from the cold hard dirt, stumbling to his feet he turned in the direction of the house. Thinking that if he got inside he would discover that this was all some kind of joke or a horrible dream and that when he woke Trunks would be himself again.

"You're not going so soon are you?" Turning on his heel he saw Trunks floating infront of the blood coloured moon, lilac hair whipping around him as he hovered above the ground. Under normal situations Goten always thought Trunks looked like an angel when he hovered like that but tonight was very different. The elder still resembled that of an angel but a tainted or fallen angel, one here to destroy not to save.

"Trunks, what's wrong with you why are you acting like this?" The younger was practically begging his friend for the answer. The elder didn't answer just tilted his head to the side in confusion, an innocent and contemplative look on his usually placid features. That had probably been the moment when Goten had first realised that no matter what Trunks did to him, no matter how horrible cruel or unspeakable, he would never be able to hate him for it.

With a heavy sigh and a deep intake of breath Goten jumped into the air flying over to his friend and hovering infront of him. Trunks' expression didn't change as he saw the other fly closer and closer, the rhythmic beating of Goten's heart growing louder and louder the closer he came. The sweet scent that belonged to Son Goten and Son Goten alone was driving him insane, completely taking over his being. The ki of the red moon was unlike any he had ever been in contact with before. It was free, it was wild, and it was driving him mad.

"There's nothing wrong with me Goten I'm just noticing how incredibly sexy you are, it's like I'm seeing you properly for the first time." It was then that Goten started second-guessing his decision to get so close to the other when said other was in such a strange frame of mind. Upon realising how close the ebony haired beauty was Trunks' expression became a lustful smirk. Before anything else could be said or done, the elder was holding Goten in his arms, his lips mere centimetres from the others.

"Trunks let me go" Goten ordered as he tried to break free of his friends hold, but he couldn't, Trunks was way too strong. It wasn't that he didn't like being held by Trunks, quite the opposite, he'd had dreams about it on many an occasion but this man wasn't the Trunks he knew. He wasn't the Trunks that he had grown up with and he felt uncomfortable being in his presence. In his mind he came to the conclusion that he would have to turn super saiyan-jin in order to escape but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't transform. He could feel the power in his blood but he couldn't use it to transform ssj no matter how hard he tried.

"See you want this too otherwise you'd allow yourself to transform" was that true? Ok so he had been in love with Trunks for a long time now but would he really let Trunks, in this state, take advantage of his body like that? Was he really so desperate to be close to the other that he would just give in? Did he have a choice in the matter? He couldn't turn Super saiyan-jin and he was no match for the powered up Trunks like he was, it felt as though his own body was betraying him.

"Trunks…please…I'm your best friend don't do this" A small chuckle as the lilac haired prince lowered the smaller saiyan onto the soft grass land and climbed on top of him straddling his waist. Tears welled in the younger's eyes as Trunks' lips crushed Goten's bruising the soft skin mercilessly simultaneously slipping his hands under the smaller teens t-shit before ripping in off. He licked his lips upon seeing the newly exposed flesh and began to outline the toned chest with his tongue.

Tears fell from the corners of the demi-saiyan's eyes as his friend attacked the tanned skin that he had found bruising it using nothing more than the force of his lips and tongue. Ebony eyes stared up into the sky; the crimson moon was watching him like a vengeful eye. Yet it was smiling for this is what it had wanted to destroy and create hate where there had been warmth and love. Goten knew then that he would never forget that moon or that night.

But when the sun rose on the horizon tomorrow morning he would forgive Trunks he knew that already he would forgive him because he loved him more than the lilac haired bishounen would ever know.

"Are those tears for me chibi?" Trunks asked using the pet name he had given to Goten when they were younger. Goten couldn't answer he wasn't sure who he was crying for, was he crying for himself for what he knew would happen to him and his body or for Trunks and the guilt Goten could only hope he would feel? Trunks sighed and gently wiped away his friends tears with the back of his hand, Goten wondered if that was it if Trunks was back to normal and was going to let him go.

With a feral growl Trunks lowered his mouth to the smaller saiyan-jin's neck, licking the tanned flesh before biting down and breaking the skin drawing blood. He grinned carnivorously at the crimson liquid that slowly trickled down the smaller teen's neck before lapping at it hungrily. Goten couldn't help but moan as the elder's tongue toyed with the mark that it had made on his neck. Trunks giggled into the tanned flesh as he ran his hands through the ebony locks before nibbling and licking at the bite mark once again.

Goten would never be able to deny how wonderful that felt, the way Trunks teased the indentation that had been made in the younger saiyan's skin. And he would never forget the feeling of pleasure that he got from it. One thing that Goten would never see in the same way again was the moon, a full pure moon would never be the same for him. Because everytime he looked at the moon from now on he would see the red upon it and he would be reminded of this night and how weak and helpless he had been against his best friend. Against the one that had vowed never to hurt him.

He could feel Trunks' hands roaming over his body, he had thought over and over about running but compared to Trunks' ki his was nothing and he knew he wouldn't get very far. He had struggled to form plans of how to escape, in his mind, but had come up with nothing that would work. Trunks wanted to dominate the younger and he had, without a doubt, because there was nothing that Goten could do to escape from him. He was trapped by the one he loved, the thought caused more tears to fall.

Goten felt Trunks' lips crush onto his own once again, the elder forcing his tongue into the smaller saiyan-jin's mouth enjoying the taste of his friend. Goten shivered when he felt Trunks' hands fiddling with the top of his boxers. He had them off in seconds, leaving the younger completely naked and even more vulnerable than he had been a minute ago. Trunks' eyes went wide with excitement upon seeing his friend's body. Unable to wait any longer he began to remove his own clothing.

"I'm sorry Goten but you're just far too desirable for me to be able to resist any longer" The elder whispered as he thrust into his younger companion, penetrating the younger over and over making him scream out in pain and pleasure alike. But even though Trunks was assaulting Goten's body in the cruellest way, Goten still loved him and would still forgive him when all was over and done with.

The smaller demi-saiyan's mind thought back to his past and the first time that he had heard the stories surrounding the blood moon myth. No one ever thought that the storied they had been told as children would eventually become true. And no one thought that their friends could hurt them so much. But anything can happen to anyone at anytime its how you deal with what has happened to you that proves your strength. Do you cry and mope over it or forgive and forget? Move on and never look back? Neither are good options.

You take it in your stride finding comfort in those closest to you and you never forget. Goten couldn't help thinking of the saying 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' it was a good saying or so he thought and one he would abide by…

Because he could never hate Trunks…his love for him was far too strong…

One thing about the stories each said blood must be spilled during the night…you immediately think of death and conflict. Bloodshed because of murder… Goten hadn't died nor had he fought yet his blood had been shed…

And just like the surface of the moon, his body was tinted crimson because of the blood…

Pain? Pleasure? Where's the difference?

Friends? Enemies? Two of the same?

Love? Betrayal? Go hand in hand?

We each have problems how we deal with them is what shapes our future…

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ **

**Nikki: **That turned out really odd can I just emphasise the REALLY ODD! I guess that's what writing a story at quarter to two in the morning does to you…

**Watari: **I'm confused

**K: **Nikki's hoping the next chapter will sort everything out

**Nikki: **I'm not sure of how I feel about this fic? It um…it's a little creepy I think it might be one of those ones that I like one minute and think 'OMG did I write that!' the next am I wrong to fear my own work? Please review and tell me what you thought I'm soo confused right now, if you want to flame me go ahead I probably deserve it for this if you would like to criticise go ahead and praise is always welcomed…I'm going to bed now because I'm scared of my own work n.n

**Watari: **Coming soon to a computer screen near you…

Chapter 2- Forgotten wrongs 

Trunks has no memory of what he did during the red moon, Vegeta gives an explanation that could explain Trunks' behaviour and strange memory loss, Goten suffers in silence, Rei and Kai attempt to help their friend much to his dismay and Trunks gets a date? What the hell is going on?

**K: **Well that's gonna be confusing glad I don't have to read it

**Watari: **Yes you do both you and I are proof reading it now come along K-san

**K: **But she's asleep she hasn't started writing it yet

**Watari: **Duh I was gonna get some shut eye too…anyway whilst we sleep pleeeease review and give us your opinions it would mean a lot pleeeease


	2. Forgotten wrongs

**Dragonball Z- **Broken trust

**Author-** Luna P aka Nikki

**Editor-** QX aka Steph

**Rating- **RRRRRRRRRRRRRR I said it once and I'll say it again RRRRRRRRRRR yes this fanfiction is an R rated fic if you are fearful it is time for you to leave otherwise enjoy…

**Warning- **Um lets see uh there was something…yaoi, rape basically mature content if you are immature and such situations offend you or repulse you I think it would be best for you if you leave before I damage your fragile psyche n.n

**Summary- Truten **Trunks has wronged Goten but he has no memory of it, Goten decides to suffer in silence rather than burden his best friend. Will he be ok or will it slowly tear him apart and will Trunks notice before it's too late?

**Disclaimer- **(Sniffs) No sadly the characters are not mine if they were there would be an entire series devoted to the relationship between Trunks and Goten and then perhaps another series devoted to the relationship between Goku and Vegeta but alas twas not meant to be (sniffs.)

**Nikki: **Wow, six reviews, I didn't even think I'd get one thank you all soo much it means soo much to me that you read and liked my work. Anyway there were a few questions and comments that need answering so here are the review replies, once again thanks…

**Kurama's Kitsune- **Thanks for your review, you were my first reviewer n.n, I hope you keep with it. And I do watch Yami no Matsuei and I love it as much as DBZ so I guess I may have gotten certain idea's from there. Cough blood moon, rape cough n.n, I hope you stay with fanfiction it's great I've read a lot of amazing stories but I guess I'm biased. Anyway thanks and I hope I don't let you down with this chapter.

**BlackTigerG2- **I never thought of that, how thick can I get? I've been wanting to write that for ages but the opportunity never presented itself, then I read your review and everything just clicked and I saw that the opportunity had been presented in this fic. So yes I think this fic will be going in that direction, when I get to that chapter I shall devote it to you. Thanks again hon and I hope you don't leave in disgust after reading the junk I wrote here n. oh, thanks a million for the idea I can't wait to type it up.

**LoveKakarot- **Thanks for your review I'm really glad to see so many people liked it, I hope you stick with it regardless of this chapter. I think it's a bit jumpy in places then again my mum says I'm my own worst critique. I've just read so many great fics that mine can't even touch anyway I'm babbling thanks for the positive review it meant a lot to me. Hope to hear from you soon n.n

**White Destiny- **My forth reviewer, thank you so much I'm really happy to see that you're enjoying my work and I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint you and that you continue to read the fic. As far as I know there's going to be at least one major event that is sure to make heads spin. Mine already is and I haven't even put the idea into words yet. Thanks again n.n

**Kiko Cat- **When I checked this and saw that I had five reviews I was over the moon, was that just a really bad pun? I was so sure I wasn't going to get any for this and I've worked really hard on developing the plot so I would have been crushed if I hadn't received at least one. Thank you thank you thanks soo much I don't know how to express my joy that people are reading and liking this. It means soo much to me I love this pairing soo much and it's good to know that others do to. I hope you enjoy and stick with the rest of the fic n.n

**GoTrinba- **Um…yes the summary did say about Kai and Rei but strictly speaking they are not my OC's, I borrowed them from another anime. They're not going to be in it much, once or twice, Bra and Pan will be in the fic eventually but not for a while. I will explain why soon. I had to have OC's because I needed a couple of people that were in no way connected to the series or saiyan nature thus I put them in. My deepest apologies if that annoys you but I didn't know what else to do. Anyway thanks for the review and I really pray to Dende that you will keep with it regardless of the crap that I dish up in this chapter n.n.

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, I hope things are a little clearer now, I will be updating this fic every Monday. If I can, I promise I will try my best to make it so but I've got a lot of coursework building up at the moment so if I'm a day or two late don't hurt me. Thank you again and I hope you all enjoy this chapter…**

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ 

**Chapter 2- Forgotten wrongs**

Normal POV 

It hurt a lot, when he had climbed the stairs early that morning the amount of pain that had erupted from such a simple task was almost overwhelming. There was a point when he was worried that he might black out and fall back down the stairs waking everyone and everything in the household. That was the last thing he wanted to happen, it would be so embarrassing for someone to have seen him before he'd had time to heal and he wouldn't know how to explain his current state.

Cuts and bruises dominating his body, the large bite mark on his neck and the blood trickling from it was clearly displayed on his skin. His lips were bruised and bloody from the brutality of the kisses and small bites. Then there was the blood running down his legs from where Trunks had forced himself into him. How would he explain all of that? He breathed a sigh of relief, when he got into his room, and slumped down against his door pulling his knees up to his chest as tears fell unrestrained from his eyes.

He still couldn't believe that Trunks, the one he loved more than anyone, had wronged him so. He'd raped him forced himself on him without even asking the worst thing was that Goten wasn't angry at Trunks for what he had done. He was angry with himself for not being strong enough to stop it from happening. He just felt so unclean so weak so vulnerable so hurt. Most of all betrayed, Trunks had betrayed Goten's trust and love for him and that definitely hurt the most.

Pain shot through the young saiyan-jin as he stood from his place on the floor and wandered over to the bed collapsing onto the pure white sheets and staining them with blood and dirt. A small sigh escaped the ebony haired teens swollen lips as the cold sheets cooled his heated skin. He knew it would be best to sleep that way he would heal quicker and by the time morning came he would shower, tidy himself up, and then go to school. No questions asked no answers told, it sounded so simple.

Morning 

The boiling hot water hitting against his skin felt so wonderful, so welcome, so very purifying. He could feel the dirt, sweat, and blood washing away from his flesh could feel the burning water stripping him of his pain. Always wishing that the memories could be washed away as easily as the blood always haunted by the knowledge that they couldn't. He ran his hands through the soaking ebony hair and down his neck, his fingers brushing against the bite mark that rested there.

Even now he knew that was going to be the one that didn't fade away, the mark that wouldn't disappear, he could tell that it would be there forever. That it would scar and become a constant reminder of that night. He would never escape the memories; no one ever escaped the past no matter how fast they ran. No matter how well they hid from it, it always seems to find you in the end. He hated that thought, sure enough he could never hate Trunks but would he ever be able to look him in the eyes again? Would he ever feel the love he had felt before? Would things ever be the same?

After what seemed like an eternity stood under the scolding heat he decided that it was time to get ready for school. He dried off and towel dried his hair, only noticing now how long it was getting, with a sigh he reached for the gel preparing to style it like he did every morning. Staring at his reflection for a while longer he felt like a change, he'd never really liked his hairstyle anyway. He'd liked it better the way it had been when he was younger, like his fathers.

It didn't take long for him to style it in the same way as Goku's, a few minutes' tops, he smiled at his reflection and grabbed the fresh set of clothes off of the hamper. A pair of dark blue jeans and a black button down shirt. He still had a few cuts on his face but they weren't very noticeable and it would just look as though he'd gotten into a fight, there was no reason to believe otherwise so why should someone doubt him?

Cleaning around the bathroom quickly Goten put everything back in it's rightful place, he had always been a neat freak. Liking everything to be in its place, he must have moved too quickly because he felt a sharp pain shooting through him starting at his hips and exploding upwards causing him to howl in pain. A lot of the wounds had healed in the short time he had been given to recover; one or two scratches remained. The bite was now a scar, he could speak though only quietly and his voice was horse from where he had been screaming non-stop throughout the night. His hips and lower back hurt the most, but that was expected after you had been raped.

In time his ki would get stronger and he would have more to spare meaning that he could use more of it to heal properly. Until then he could use the excuse that it was due to the cold an aftermath of his illness. Unless he asked for a sensu bean but Bulma would ask why and when he mentioned the cold she would say no as she began her usual complaint about saiyan-jins and their dependency on quick healing sensu beans and the tank. There was also the fact that he didn't want to draw any attention to himself because that would bring about questions that he really didn't want to answer.

Goku would be the first to interrogate him, well contemplate to himself, saying that even with a low amount of ki a thing like a cold should be long gone by now. Then Bulma would get worried and demand for him to go to her lab so that she could check him over. And if that happened then she would find out the truth, then they'd find out that it was Trunks and… well he didn't know what would happen after that but the last thing it would be was good. Nothing that came of this could possibly be good or so he became to believe.

With a heavy sigh and an even heavier heart Goten threw open the door to the en suite bathroom and stepped into his bedroom. His breath caught in his throat and his heartbeat accelerated rapidly at what his eyes fell upon. For there in his room, sat on his bed, was no other than Trunks Briefs his best friend…his crush…his rapist. Goten froze to the spot his eyes open wide in shock and his mouth hanging open as he tried to get more oxygen into his lungs. Trunks smiled at him and stood from his seat on the bed, stepping closer to Goten without noticing the others expression of fear and worry.

"Hey Goten, um, I know it's been a while since we last hung out and everything…I've been busy with work and school and stuff…" Goten's expression immediately changed from that of worry to that of confusion. What was Trunks talking about 'they hadn't hung out in a while?' Just last night Trunks had sexually assaulted the younger without so much as a 'hi Goten how you doin.' Ok so he had heard of people blocking out or forgetting painful memories, but if anyone should have forgotten anything it should have been Goten. The raped should forget whilst the rapist regrets.

"Ok but uh…why are you here now?" The ebony haired teen placed his hand onto his throat as the words rasped out. Blue eyes studied the younger as he gently massaged his aching throat. Trunks couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with his friend. That made him upset, when they were younger they would tell each other everything without even having to ask one another. Now they just seemed to be drifting apart, Trunks didn't want to loose his best friend not now, not ever.

"Goten are you ok? I heard you yell in the bathroom, it sounded like you might have hurt yourself…you'd tell me if something were wrong wouldn't you?" Goten froze how could he possibly tell Trunks what was wrong with him? How would he start? 'Hey Trunks nice weather we're having oh by the way you raped me last night, I was just wondering you know…why?' That didn't actually sound so bad but there had been times when things had sounded great in his head but when he had said them out loud…it hadn't been so great.

A weak smile, was all that Goten could give, "I'm fine Trunks, it's uh just…that cold is still bugging me." Strange to think that blue eyes had believed that. Goten had thought of the excuse to be an obvious lie yet Trunks had brought it. No questions asked no answers told it sounded so simple, and as of yet that was what it had been. "Trunks…was there something else?"

'What are you doing? Why are you talking to him? Have you forgotten what he did to you? He used you, made you scream his name under a tainted moon as he tainted you and here you stand making ideal chit-chat with him…like nothing ever happened. Well it did happen and you can't ignore it and hope that it sorts itself out, he may not remember but you do!" Goten's mind screamed at him, he hated that little corner of his mind that had said that, for it spoke the truth and at present he couldn't handle the truth.

"Oh uh…sorry Ten-chan, I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school with me" A sweet smile graced the lips of the lilac haired boy as he watched his friend. Goten's eyes were glazed and he seemed out of it, as it were, Trunks wondered if that was due to the cold or if there was something that Goten wasn't telling him. "Please?"

'Don't go…look at what happened last time you were alone with him, if he did it once he can do it again don't be a fool…don't go or suffer the consequences.' It was right again telling him the harsh truth; he glanced up about to say no but the look in Trunks' eyes were practically begging for him to go with him. He had never denied Trunks anything and he wasn't about to start.

A weak smile "of course but uh…I promised Kai and Rei I'd walk with them so it'll be the four of us…you don't mind do you?" Trunks shook his head and smiled, but inside he was disappointed, it seemed to him that he and Goten never spoke anymore he wanted that to change. He wanted for things to go back to the way they were, like when they had been chibi's.

"No why would I? But um…who are they?" Trunks asked stepping closer to his friend closing the gap between them, the physical one the mental one would take time, almost instinctively Goten stepped back trying desperately to keep the distance. In truth Goten didn't even notice he had done it, an odd thing, his body was trying to protect him but the damage had already been done. Upon seeing his friend's reaction Trunks stopped his advances a sallow look appearing on his face, had he done something wrong?

"Oh uh…they're my friends from school I'm surprised you haven't seen them they came round everyday to see me when I was ill" his heart beat began to increase. Trunks felt too close. A pang of jealousy hit the elder's soul shattering it into a thousand pieces, they, this Kai and Rei had been the ones there for Goten when he had been ill. But what of Trunks where had he been and was it really more important than Goten? Of course not, Goten was everything to him.

"I'm so sorry Goten" the younger's pupils dilated, was he sorry about the other night? Tears began to well in his eyes, what would he say if he was?

"About what?"

"I should have come and seen you you're my best friend I just want you to be happy" with a smile he walked over to Goten and draped his arm across the younger's shoulders. He immediately sensed the fear and the increase in ki; it was as if Goten was on the defensive but why?

"No it's cool, Kai and Rei were there…" Trunks hadn't even met the two and yet he knew this, he hated them with a firey passion because it seemed to him that they were closer to Goten then he was. And for that he only had himself to blame, "Uh we should be going or we'll be late"

"Goten…" he whispered as the younger bolted out of the open door and into the hallway, a lone tear escaped a blue orb and fell to the carpeted floor staining it for a minute before disappearing. "What did I do?" But Goten was gone and there was no answer for his question.

So there they were the four of them, walking to school in complete and utter silence and the most uncomfortable silence ever. Trunks' heart was aching and heavy, every time he glanced over at Goten he would look away or start talking to Kai and Rei leaving Trunks to rack his brain as he tried to work out what he had done to cause such discomfort to come between them.

When the school gates came into view Trunks knew that his chance to talk to Goten had slipped away. As far as he knew they didn't have a class with each other for the whole day. His gaze drifted to the floor as his hands slid into his pockets he'd just wanted to hang out with his best friend was that so much to ask? As Goten watched his long term friend he began to feel sorry for him, it was strange but true, Trunks had no memory of what he had done so he must have been so confused as to why the younger was acting the way he was.

"Hey Trunks…" Blue eyes glanced in the direction of the voice he smiled when he saw that it had been Goten that had called to him and stopped walking so that they could talk. Hesitantly Goten moved closer to his friend so that he was standing infront of him, then he nervously placed his hand onto Trunks' shoulder, with a smile and said "I'll talk to you in gym class k?"

With that said he ran off to catch up with the other two leaving Trunks alone once again. A heavy sigh escaped soft lips as he ruffled his hair, his hands slipped down his neck and brushed against a wound on his shoulder. He glanced at it and ran his hands over the scratch like marks, it looked like someone had dug their nails into his skin and pulled upwards leaving a deep bloody indentation in the tanned flesh. But where it had come from was beyond him. He hadn't fought in weeks…strange…

The shrill voice cut through him like a knife, he knew it well, too well… she was the reason that he hadn't been there for Goten. Always asking for his help and craving his attention but he was just placing the blame. It was his fault that he hadn't been there and he knew it, it was just easier to say that it was because of someone else than to admit that it was him that had let Goten down.

"Goten! Goten! Dude snap out of it!" Life filled the ebony orbs when the saiyan-jin noticed that his name was being called. Rei giggled when he saw his friends bemused expression and pointed at the clock. "The bell went ages ago"

"Honestly Goten you've been acting strange all day, you wanna tell us what's going on?" Kai asked folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the doorframe to the classroom. The carbon copy of Goku laughed and shook his head, brushing away the questions as quickly as they had come.

"Just daydreaming that's all" Goten explained, dropping his books into his bag, Kai's crimson eyes shone with disbelief as he threw his hands down onto the wooden desk with a loud reverberating 'thud.'

"I am not a fool Goten and I will not buy such a lame excuse! I'm your friend… I just want to help." A low growl escaped Goten's lips he really did want to tell someone. But he couldn't…just talking about it made him feel pathetic and weak.

"We're gonna be late for gym" Goten explained standing up and throwing his backpack onto his back. A surge of pain shot through him, he still hadn't fully healed even after all this time. Using the desk to steady himself he managed to maintain his balance and save himself from adding insult to injury.

"Goten? Are you sure you're ok?" The raven-haired boy asked as he appeared at Goten's side steadying his friend. For a guy Goten had always thought that Rei was very motherly, Kai more fatherly a stern figure you dare not object to but one you admired fiercely.

"We just want to help…Goten we're your friends…trust us…" Trust what a joke that was.

"The last friend I trusted ra…" before the teenage saiyan went any further he clapped his hand over his mouth in a desperate attempt to keep the rest of the word from escaping his mind.

"Does this have something to do with Trunks!" Rei asked as Goten fell to his knees clutching the bite on his neck with his left hand. "Goten!" The two friends chorused as they ran to the others side. A loud scream of pain escaped the ebony-haired saiyan-jin's lips as he slowly slipped his hand away from his neck.

"What?" Goten whispered upon seeing his hand covered in blood, but that had healed, it had scared he had seen it. Kai and Rei gasped silently when they saw the blood trickling down their friend's neck. Another surge of pain and blood curdling scream, what was going on?

"OH! Trunks you're so sweet…thank you…koi…" Trunks' eyes questioned the word the younger had just used…koi as in love? Oh what had he done? That stupid witch Mina had asked him out and for some unknown reason he had said yes. It wasn't that she wasn't good looking, blonde hair blue eyes and a nice body, or her personality, a little over excited but nice none the less, he just…he didn't know but he didn't like breaking hearts. It wasn't his style, so he figured that made Mina his new girlfriend.

"No problem" A small smile, it wouldn't be so bad, she was kinda sweet a year younger than him and completely worshiped the ground he walked on. And after all they had been hanging round each other a lot going out with each other, as friends, but they could have been seen as dates all he had just done was accidentally made something he didn't even understand official. Way to go. Just as Mina threw herself onto Trunks, latching herself onto his neck, he sensed a fluctuation in ki and it was close. Goten? His heart stopped when he heard the scream echoing through the halls. He sounded like he was in so much pain.

"Sounds like someone got hurt don't ya think Trunksie? We should go check it out" 'Trunksie' what had he got himself into? Nevertheless it did sound like someone had been hurt, like Goten had been hurt, and he wouldn't let him down again…never again…

'No it…it had healed…why…what's happening to me?' The ebony eyed teen asked himself as he clutched the bloody wound. Desperately trying to stop the crimson liquid from flowing out of his body and staining his clothes. Not only was the mark bleeding but it burned, his skin felt scorched but there was no way that could be.

"Come on Goten I think we should get you home" Kai explained and walked over to Goten's left, motioning for Rei to take the right, together the two helped their friend to his feat. Steadying him they checked to see that he was ok before going any further.

Goten smiled weakly and whispered "thank you" as he struggled against the unbearable pain shooting through his body in order to stay conscious. It was strange; he could feel his ki rising yet it was not healing him or helping him in anyway. Gagging slightly Goten coughed, finding himself coughing up blood. His face paled and his head began to pound, his body felt limp and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Goten!" Blue eyes sparkled with tears at the sight of his friend, never had he seen him look so hurt and so weak, "What happened?" Trunks asked as he ran over to the younger saiyan stroking the side of the younger's face soothingly simultaneously wiping away tears that Goten hadn't even noticed he's shed.

"Leave him alone…this is your fault…" Glancing upwards Trunks met the crimson eyes belonging to Kai Hiwatari the crimson eyes that held hatred and anger towards the lilac haired Prince. It wasn't that Kai knew what had happened during the night of the red moon but he could sense that something bad had happened and that Trunks had without a doubt been the one behind it.

The prince turned his head glancing at Rei whom had always appeared to be the more understanding of the two but the golden orbs belonging to the boy in question had the same look within them. "Come on Kai lets get Goten home" With that said they began to walk in the direction of the door, Goten's limp body being held up by his new friends.

"I'll take him, I'll get there a lot quicker and then my mom can check him over." Trunks explained a tear slipping from a sapphire orb as his hands clenched at his sides. No one saw the tear for the simple reason that he was facing away from them but it was one of pure sorrow and sadness, as pure as the driven snow would be the appropriate phrase.

"No offence… Trunks… but I wouldn't trust you with a tub of hair gel let alone one of my friends" When Trunks turned to argue with that, they were gone, Goten along with them. They were taking care of him again and in the process the three of them were growing closer and they were slowly taking Trunks' place in Goten's heart. That hurt…that hurt a lot…

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

**Mini disclaimer: **I don't own Kai and Rei, if anyone's ever seen beyblade I borrowed them from there. They're my favourite characters from the series and were my first yaoi pairing so this is like a mini dedication to them because they gave me the chance to write a really good fic that started my writing obsession. So yay n.n

**Nikki: **Pleeeease review and let me know what you think it would mean so much to me, I'm sorry that Vegeta didn't give his explanation but it just didn't fit in so it's been moved to the third chapter instead. I understand that this fic is a little choppy and confusing at the moment so if you have any questions to ask then e-mail me or drop them in a review. Thanks n.n

**Watari: **Coming to a computer screen near you

Chapter 3- Shattered soul 

Trunks' memories start to return through dreams but they're hazy and he can't work out what and whom they are of. Goten starts to feel better and all in all excepts what has happened to him and the all-knowledgeable Vegeta finally gives his explanation.

**Nikki: **Well that's a brief summary of the third chapter, I hope you read it and like it as always pleeeease review it would make me so happy…n.n

**Watari: **Come on Nikki let's go and begin the third chapter

**Nikki: **(nods) To the computer away…

**K: **Nikki, you're already at the computer

**Nikki: **K-san you appear to be right speaking of right I should write

**K: **I'm surrounded by idiots…please for the sake of my sanity review to my mistress it would make her so happy… and perhaps make her kill off Mina. She works in strange and mysterious ways…mainly strange n.n


	3. shattered souls and hardened hearts

**Dragonball Z- **Broken trust

**Author-** Luna P aka Nikki

**Rating- **RRRRRRRRRRRRRR I said it once and I'll say it again RRRRRRRRRRR yes this fanfiction is an R rated fic if you are fearful it is time for you to leave otherwise enjoy…

**Warning- **Um lets see uh there was something…yaoi, rape basically mature content if you are immature and such situations offend you or repulse you I think it would be best for you if you leave before I damage your fragile psyche n.n

**Summary- Truten **Trunks has wronged Goten but he has no memory of it, Goten decides to suffer in silence rather than burden his best friend. Will he be ok or will it slowly tear him apart and will Trunks notice before it's too late?

**Disclaimer- **(Sniffs) No sadly the characters are not mine if they were there would be an entire series devoted to the relationship between Trunks and Goten and then perhaps another series devoted to the relationship between Goku and Vegeta but alas twas not meant to be (sniffs.)

**Shadow Samurai of the darkness- **Thank you for reading and reviewing, I'm so glad that you're liking it so far I can only hope that you continue to like it. I'm praying that I don't fuck everything up with this chapter, if I do I'm so sorry. Any way back to the matter at hand, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank yooou! n.n I think I made my point. Hope you enjoy this chapter and that you enjoy what's yet to come.

**Kiko Cat- **Have you read my other fic 'Fallen' it's a beyblade KaixRei fic? I'm sure I've seen…well…heard you somewhere before. But I can't remember where, oh well, yay you stuck with it! Thanks soo much I was worried that I'd scared everyone off with my insanity. It wouldn't have been the first time. But yeah what I'm trying to say is that I really appreciate your reviews, thank you n.n

**GoTrinba- **Wow thanks and I'm glad you don't hate Kai and Rei, I can see what you mean though. I happen to share your dislike for female OC's and although I put Mina in here I'm really nasty to her for the simple reason that she's there to be a bitch and to be hated by just about everyone. And thank you for your kind and inspirational words, they made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside n.n so thank you soo much and I hope that I don't disappoint you with this latest chapter.

**Love Kakarot- **Yay thanks for reviewing, I'm really glad that you're still here and still reading I was really scared that everyone would start flaming after the last chapter or that people wouldn't review at all. But then I saw that I had eleven reviews and was over the moon and I was so glad that I hadn't alienated all of you with my craziness. Well once again thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter n.n

**Kurama's Kitsune- **Yes, the K at the end of the chapters is the K from Gravi and the Watari is the Watari from Yami no Matsuei but you probably knew that. Any way I'm really glad that you're still at Fanfiction and still reading my fic, I thank you so much and hope that you don't hate this chapter and end up hating me. Thank you n.n

**Ok this chapter took me a really long time because I had to try and think about how to explain everything. I think it was ok but if it makes no sense then I'm sorry, I had all these idea's floating round my head and I didn't know how to put them into words and keep them understandable. I hope you like and that this chapter does answer a few of the questions. **

**Once again I hope you enjoy and that you like enough to review, here goes…**

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

**Chapter 3- shattered souls and hardened hearts**

Normal POV 

Trunks sighed from his seat on the windowsill and ran his hand through his hair; he was confused to say the least. The way Goten had been acting around him lately and what had happened to the younger Saiyan-jin at school, then there were these images that kept popping into his head. It was just becoming too much for him. It was like everyone was in on this little secret except for him. He was being kept in the dark and there was nothing that he could do about it.

A yawn escaped his lips as he leant back and stared out of the window, studying the black sky and mentally joining the constellations. The lilac haired prince gasped as a fuzzy red picture appeared in his minds eye, this had been happening a lot at the moment, these pictures would appear in his head but he couldn't work them out. He couldn't sleep because they were all he saw and in truth they scared him.

Ok so he couldn't make out what was happening in them, but he could hear screaming could see blood everywhere and there was this incredibly dark feel to everything. The knock at the door jarred him from his thoughts and he said a soft 'come in' the minute he noticed Bulma stood in his doorway the Saiyan-jin was on his feet. Eager to hear what his mother had to say about his friends well being. She gave a small smile to her son and walked over to the bed sitting down before her speech.

"Goten's doing ok…I'm not sure what's wrong with him but I gave him a sensu bean and he seems to be healing nicely. He's been asleep for a while but he's coming to now, I'm just glad Kai and Rei were there for him…" Trunks growled at that remark, he was Goten's best friend he should be the one looking after him not them. "Oh you can go in and see him if you want Trunks"

"Really? Uh thanks mom" The lilac haired saiyan-jin said as he ran his hand through his shoulder length hair. Bulma's eyes just rolled at her son.

"It's ok…on your way there get a hair cut," Bulma joked as he ran out of the door, in truth she liked her sons hair long but she liked to tease him about it even more. As he ran down the corridor Trunks was hit by yet another of those hazy images that he couldn't understand. He hated them; they made him feel so…so ill and repulsed even though he didn't know what they were about.

The loud crash and the feel of the wooden floor making contact with his ass snapped the lilac haired Prince out of his daydreams. Of course when he saw whom he had crashed into he wished that he was anywhere other than sat on the floor with the elders glare focused intently on him baring a look that promised a lot of pain should the younger ever do that again.

"Uh…hi dad I was just gonna go see Goten…"

"I have something of importance to discuss with him first…go back to your room boy you can see Kakarrot's brat in the morning." Standing and brushing off his butt Trunks shot his father a questioning glare. He didn't like arguing with his dad but he really wanted to see how Goten was. Why was Vegeta stopping him from talking with his friend? What could possibly be more important than Goten's health?

"But…"

"No buts just go to bed Trunks!"

"Dad!"

"I won't say it again! I need to talk to Goten in private so goodnight son!" With that the elder opened the door to Goten's room, disappearing inside before slamming the door in Trunk's face. With a sigh and a heavy heart the lilac haired Saiyan turned and walked back to his room. He had no choice but to wait for tomorrow now.

Vegeta sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed; his eyesight fell upon the mark on the side of Goten's neck. Now blistered and bloody but healing none the less, the sensu beans wouldn't work for long and by that stage the tank would be futile as well. His head was pounding, he should have warned them, but now it was too late for should have's. The damage had been done now he had to find a way to fix it.

"Uh…Vegeta-sama…can I help you?" Ebony eyes locked with ebony eyes the first filled with knowledge the second with confusion and a thousand questions. There was a low growl as Vegeta pushed himself off of the bed and wandered over to the windowsill sitting on the ledge and turning to face Goten.

"There is no need for formalities boy, now I have some questions for you and you are going to answer them truthfully do you understand?"

A quick nod from the younger followed by a horse "Yes" Goten's heart was pounding, what was all this about? Had he done something wrong?

"Where were you the other night, during the red moon?" Well it was safe to say that Goten's heart wasn't beating anymore. Did Vegeta know about what had happened?

"Goten?" What would happen to Trunks if Vegeta discovered what he'd done? He didn't want to get his best friend in trouble regardless of what had happened to him.

"I…uh…was in here…asleep…" Vegeta really didn't look as if he'd brought that but what else could Goten say? Telling the truth was most definitely not an option.

"I wasn't born yesterday Goten but I can understand that this is difficult for you to discuss. So maybe I should explain why Trunks did what he did…" The younger Saiyan-jin froze, Vegeta knew, but how? "You see saiyan's are very sensitive to the different stages of the moon the subtle changes in ki effect us much more than they do humans. Or at least it did when we had our tales for some reason when you have your tail removed you become less susceptible to these changes, non of us are sure why but it's what happens understand?"

A slow nod from the younger, how this linked to what had happened between Trunks and himself he would never know, then realisation dawned on him. Vegeta had said something about changes in the moon and the moon's ki causing changes in them or at least that's what he figured he was trying to say. And what had happened with Trunks had happened during a red moon but neither of them had their tales so Goten couldn't see what relevance this had to anything.

"No doubt this is confusing, but hear me out. The only moon that is known to aggravate or change tailess saiyan's is the red moon…" Goten's heart stopped beating and his eyes widened in shock. "I know what you're thinking…that was the moon in the sky the other night. I know you were told the stories of the moon Goten…" A pause as he contemplated his next words "I was going to warn you both but Goku and I were called to go see Dende and by the time we returned it was too late."

The elder sighed and stood from his seat walking over to the bed and sitting back down on the edge. Goten wanted to say something, but what? Vegeta knew everything, it was he who searched for answers but he was unsure of how to phrase the questions.

"As far as we can tell the ki of the red moon creates a reaction within saiyan blood, enhancing the deepest desires of that person and their power, strength, and ki along with it. This basically ensures that they will get what they want. When I was with Dende I felt Trunks' ki increase to a point beyond that of mine and possibly even Goku's but yours constantly fluctuated between normal and weaker. I couldn't understand why, then I remembered that you had been ill and it had lowered you ki meaning you couldn't heal as quickly. Bulma wouldn't give you a sensu bean but did she try any of her remedies or new found cures on you?"

"Yeah she gave me something that was supposed to help raise my ki levels and heal my cold quicker…I think she was using me as a guinea pig…but in the nicest possible way," Goten explained, Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed. That was so like Bulma, creating something for one purpose and then discovering it worked as another. If she found out it was a 'ki suppresser' she would flip and use it on every saiyan-jin in a five-mile radius to see how effective it was.

"Ok I think that whatever Bulma gave you caused an adverse reaction and instead of increasing your ki levels it some how decreased them." Vegeta explained more to himself than to Goten because he had been wondering about how Goten's ki levels had dropped so much for a while now.

Suddenly remembering that Goten was in the room with him and what had happened to the younger thanks to the elder's son. Vegeta decided to start acting and sounding more sensitive after all he was Goku's koi and had always been viewed as like a second father by both Goten and Gohan so he figured it was time to start acting like one.

"No more lies now Goten, I can sense my son's ki within you and unlike him I know what he did…"

"Why…doesn't he remember about it?" Goten asked staring at his bed cover and holding back tears. To him it felt like now that he was discussing it with someone it was so much more real. Now that someone else knew he couldn't just pass it off as a nightmare. It had happened and he had to live with it.

"Once again, that's a grey area we're not sure saiyan's just seem to forget what they did from when the sun set to when the sun rose again the next morning." A lone tear escaped Goten's eye and fell onto the white cover staining it for a second before the mark dried, disappearing from sight but not from mind.

"I didn't…why didn't I forget Vegeta-sama?" Vegeta just sighed and motioned at the smaller saiyan-jin's neck and the mark that lay on the tanned flesh.

"You had a reminder that mark is…" The elder stopped himself mid sentence, it didn't seem right to tell Goten about it just yet. There was nothing the younger could do about it anyway; it was a mating mark that bound Goten to Trunks. Trunks didn't have one on his neck and so was still considered free, unbound, single, whatever you wanted to call it. "Something that will never fade" The elder covered.

"I just…I don't understand…how could he do that to me…I…I…I love him so much but he doesn't care…why did it have to be him? Why did he use me…only to discard me, throw me away like a broken toy?" The younger couldn't talk anymore, finally letting all of the grief and pain that had welled up within him escape through tears and sobs.

"I'm so sorry Goten" shocking mainly himself Vegeta wrapped his arms around the younger boy and pulled him into a fatherly hug, comforting him as best as the ice Prince could. Goten just continued to weep, he couldn't stop himself he needed so much to get it all out of his system.

"He…he promised he'd never hurt me…why did he lie…why did he…do this to me… why?" With a heavy sigh Vegeta started to rub the smaller boy's back, he knew that it was only going to get harder for Goten as time went on but he couldn't bring himself to tell the younger ssj, not just yet anyway. He would have to at some point but at the moment the boy just needed to adjust. That would be the hardest thing for him, trying to move on.

After an hour or so of Vegeta acting exactly like a concerned father, comforting Goten by doing nothing more than being there with him, Goten fell into what appeared to be a peaceful sleep. And after tucking the smaller saiyan-jin in, like any good father would, Vegeta left the boy to sleep. He wasn't sure why he had been the one to care for Goten, after all he was Goku's son not his, but Goku was still with Dende and wouldn't be back till tomorrow and so it had fallen onto him to take care of everything.

He knew that Goten needed to talk about it and get everything out of his system before he could even begin to get on with his life. And he knew that more than anything else Goten needed an explanation for what his friend had done and since Goku hadn't been there he had to be the shoulder to cry on. There was also the fact that Vegeta felt to blame for what had happened. He should have warned them, at least then, if nothing else they would have been prepared for what might have happened instead of just going in blind.

"Can I go in now?" Vegeta's eyes locked with those of his son's and he shook his head, closing the door to Goten's room slowly and quietly being careful not to wake the boy.

"No, he's asleep as you should be, you may speak with him in the morning if he is up for it understand?" A sombre nod as Trunks turned and walked back to his room, tears welling in his eyes. He didn't know what was wrong with Goten but he had heard the other crying and had hated it that his father had been comforting his friend instead of him. Tears welled in the shining blue orbs as he opened his bedroom door, slipping inside and closing the door before letting them fall.

Morning 

Trunks was awake early that morning, incredibly early, something stupid like four o'clock but he had waited until five to visit Goten. First he needed time to think, about what could be wrong with Goten, how he could help him, and how he was going to approach him without getting him upset. Most of all he was thinking about how everyone seemed to be blaming him for whatever was going on. Infact he sat there for an entire hour thinking about everything he had said and done to Goten in the past year. Nothing that could make the other so sad…as far as he knew…

He quickly changed into a pair of faded jeans and a black vest top, growling at his unruly hair he grabbed hold of a band and carelessly tied it back. Even though he had spent little to no time in dressing and his general appearance he still managed to look amazing beyond belief. With a sigh he walked out of his room and into Goten's, closing the door behind him and sauntering his way over to the bed.

Goten was still fast asleep, he couldn't help but be disappointed about that he had really wanted to talk with Goten. It was obvious that there were some things going on that he needed to know about. Still there was another part of him that was just content to sit there and watch the younger sleep. Or at least it would have been had Goten not have looked so distressed. A small whimper escaped the younger saiyan-jin's lips as he began to toss and turn in his sleep.

Trunks caught a glimpse of the wound on the side of the others neck, blistered and bloody, but it seemed to be healing. He just wondered where the ebony-haired teen had got it. That made him think about the wound he had found on his back, the scratch marks. Where had those come from? Shaking the overly confusing thoughts out of his head he glanced out of the window, it was still dark outside but the sun would start rising on the horizon soon. He wasn't sure whether he should be there when Goten woke up; it would probably be best if he wasn't.

"No…please…stop…" Upon hearing his friend's distraught voice the blue eyes turned back to see tears staining the younger boys beautiful face. Trunks felt tears starting to well in his own eyes as he saw the state of his best friend, something was definitely wrong. He just wished that Goten would tell him. Smiling weakly Trunks brushed the tears away from the smaller saiyan's face with his thumb before lowering his head and placing a light, brotherly, kiss on Goten's forehead.

"Goten, please tell me what's wrong you're my best friend and no matter how many people cling to me at school that's who you always will be. I know that no one can ever replace you in my heart but I fear that you don't feel the same. If I've done something wrong chibi; tell me I just want to be part of your life. Believe me when I say I'm sorry for whatever it is I've done Ten-chan, I'm so sorry."

Gently stroking the ebony hair and placing a fleeting kiss onto the younger's soft lips he decided that it was time for him to take his leave. If truth be told he wasn't sure why he had kissed Goten, it had just felt like the right thing to do at the time and it still did. Whispering an apology one last time he stood from the bed and left the room thinking that what he had said would forever remain secret.

Of course forever never really lasted that long… because the minute the door slammed closed, ebony eyes opened wide…

"He…he…he kissed me…" Goten whispered placing his fingers onto his lips, he had woken up when he felt a hand run through his hair and was about to open his eyes and see who it was when he felt unbelievably soft lips brush against that of his own. Had heard a whispered apology and then there was nothing. Trunks had left. Did that upset him? Maybe he wanted to talk with the other, clear the air, and give the answers to the questions that hung stale in the air.

A lone tear slipped from his right eye and glistened in the dim light of the rising sun but who or what he shed tears for he didn't know…just like that night…

And it was with that thought that he fell back to sleep, it was more than obvious that he needed to rest…needed to escape if only for an hour or two…

Stepping out of the room and closing the door Trunks came face to face with Vegeta, the elder's eyes weren't emotionless like they usually were. No this time as Trunks stared into his fathers eyes he could see worry and disappointment residing within them. And it was then that he knew…he had done something wrong…something bad but still he couldn't remember what.

"I must say I am disappointed in you Trunks" The elder explained as he turned and walked away from his bemused son. Always thinking that Trunks may not have been able to avoid what had happened during the red moon but he could be trying a little harder to remember, a little harder to understand. And a lot harder to make Goten feel better. When it came down to it in Vegeta's eyes Trunks was just a lazy boy, as always, he would never change.

With a growl Trunks decided to go out somewhere, anywhere, he couldn't stand being here any more. It felt as if people were speaking in riddles, riddles that didn't make any sense, riddles he couldn't interpret no matter how hard he tried. They wanted to keep him out of the loop so he figured he may as well make it easy on them by not being there to get in the way in the first place.

**Midday **

Goten had watched Trunks leave that day and had waited for him to return but he didn't come back. Strange how when you didn't want to talk to someone they were all you saw but when you did they decided to drop off the face of the earth. The carbon copy of Goku just wanted to get it all out there, wanted for everyone to understand. Wanted for Trunks to know that he wasn't mad at him anymore, it couldn't have been helped wasn't that what Vegeta had said?

Still he should have held some level of contempt for the other but he didn't, after everything, there was nothing like that only love. On some level he felt like a fool for feeling such, on another he was proud of himself he had forgiven for something normally unforgivable. And in his eyes at least that was something to be very proud of. A knock on his bedroom door caused him to fall from his perch on the windowsill.

A flashback to when he and Trunks would try to scare each other and make them fall from that seat. Trunks always succeeded in finding a way to make Goten jump six feet in the air and then fall forward to where his face became one with the floor. Or at least it would have had Trunks not stopped that from happening. Every single time without fail he would catch the other before any damage could be done.

'I promise you Goten I won't ever hurt you, we're best friends and we'll be there for each other no matter what…deal?'

'Deal!' A handshake confirmed it but was that really enough? It had been at the time but what about now? Had things changed or would they forever remain the same?

"Hey Goten how ya feeling?" Hoping to Dende that the owner of that voice was Trunks Goten glanced up to meet the golden eyes belonging to Rei. He couldn't deny he was disappointed, where was Trunks? Why wasn't he there? No questions asked no answers told wasn't an option anymore. Trunks had to know it was as simple as that.

"Uh…ok I guess, listen guys thanks for your help yesterday if there's anything I can do to repay you then let me know" The ebony-haired teen said as he resumed his seat on the windowsill. Becoming very distant as flashbacks of his child hood overwhelmed his senses.

"There is, something you can do to repay us that is…" Goten stared up at Kai with a smile that said 'go ahead' as clear as day. "Tell us what happened to you" the smile faded quickly, he was all for talking to Trunks about it but not these two. He just couldn't do it sure he wanted to talk about it but if other people beyond saiyan's found out about what had happened then Trunks' reputation would be ruined, he couldn't take that risk. Couldn't gamble with his friend's life like that, it wasn't his place.

"Yeah Goten, please, it won't go any further than us we promise. We're just worried about you and would like to put our minds to rest."

"No offence guys but…it's personal" he explained turning his attention back to the window and the world that lay beyond the glass. He was shocked at how mellow and calm that had sounded and wondered if perhaps he was beginning to accept what had happened too much. He felt like he was starting to treat it like an everyday thing.

"I understand that Goten and I respect your wishes to keep it private so I will only pry as to one thing…" The Saiyan-jin didn't turn to face the Russian, just continued to stare out of the window, listening intently to the others question. "Does it have something to do with Trunks Briefs?"

"Yeah I guess it does" Goten's heartbeat neither increased nor decreased, just stayed at the same pounding rhythm. He found that strange too, had someone have asked him that question a day ago he would have gone mad with fear as he tripped over his words in desperation to come up with an excuse. But at present he just felt so calm with everything that he had told them the truth, it did have something to do with Trunks but he certainly wasn't going to tell them what had happened.

"But it wasn't anything seriously bad was it? You're ok…right Goten?" Rei asked stepping closer to his friend worry dripping from both his voice and his actions alike.

"I'm fine, trust me" The ebony haired saiyan explained, it was true he felt fine well actually better than fine no great. It was odd but one hundred per cent accurate he was completely over it, well for the time being anyway. And it felt as though a huge weight had just been lifted from his shoulders and he was free, for how long he wasn't sure but at present things were normal again.

"Son! I'm back did ya miss me?" Goku screamed as he ran into his son's room and hugged the younger in a suffocating greeting. "You ok? You look ok…I know what happened and I'm sorry Ten-chan but Geta-san explained everything to you didn't he? He promised he would if I stayed with Dende and helped with whatever it was I was supposed to have been doing." Goten giggled and hugged his father back, he'd missed him so much but at least now he knew that if he needed someone to talk to and his dad wasn't around Vegeta was there to help out. And it was oddly comforting.

"Hey dad, yeah I'm fine, it's great to see you too, I know it's only been a week but I really needed you when I was down. But then Vegeta talked to me and explained everything and it made me feel tons better. He's a great guy dad and I'm glad he's your koi I know I've never said it before… but he is" Goku smiled at his youngest son and ruffled his hair noticing that Goten had gone back to styling it like his. Things like that always made him feel so honoured.

"Well good, so he should! Don't ever tell him I said that because he will not be a happy saiyan Prince if he finds out. Speaking of Vegeta I should go kiss up to him for helping you it means a lot to know that if anything ever happens to me he'll be there for you." The elder ebony-haired saiyan explained, eyes sparkling with pride and unrestrained joy until a fist made contact with his head sending him face first into the floor.

"Enough of your babbling Kakarrot! When I say stay and help Dende I do not mean drive him to the brink on insanity and attempt to destroy his home!" Goten laughed as his father whimpered at his angered koi begging for his forgiveness. Kai and Rei shared the same look of complete and utter confusion suddenly realising that two people were missing Goten stepped forward and leaned into his father.

"Where are Bra and Pan? They went with you didn't they?" Goku nodded and stood up wrapping his arms around Vegeta's waist and hugging the other tightly much to the prince's dismay.

Placing a light kiss on his koi's neck Goku began his explanation "well after the whole Dende fiasco they decided that they would stay and help him sort things out. They kept saying stuff about decorating and colour schemes neither of which I have any interest in so I left in favour of something that I find much more interesting." He whispered seductively and began tracing small invisible patterns on Vegeta's side.

"Well I think it would be best if we left…" Rei said with a smile as Goku pushed Vegeta to the floor and climbed on top of him, straddling the smaller saiyan's waist before proceeding to kiss him passionately. It was now obvious that neither of the aroused saiyan-jin's were paying even the slightest bit of attention to the other beings in the room with them. "Uh…see ya soon Goten" the raven haired boy explained as he walked out of the room, closely followed by Kai who shot Goten a small smile and a wave goodbye before jogging to catch up with Rei. Both deciding that it would be inappropriate to watch the two men going at it.

"Dad, Vegeta-sama would you be so kind as not to do this in my room and right infront of me…it would just be uh…odd to say the least" Both men blushed a deep shade of scarlet upon realising where they were. Apologising to his son Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm and ran out of the room. Hearing the door to his fathers room slam shut he rolled his eyes. They had only been separated from each other for one day.

He had to admit one day he wished to have that bond with someone, that amount of love for someone that he couldn't bare to be without them for even a minute…

And he hoped that one day someone would love him equally as much as he loved them, feeling a little light headed he grabbed hold of the wall and made his way over to the bed where he lay down. Intent of getting an hour or so of sleep. He was healing nicely and the wound on his neck had practically gone beck to being a scar, but he was obviously still suffering from blood loss and tiredness so he figured sleep would cure him of the remaining injuries.

As his eyes closed and he began to drift into the land of sleep he found himself, wishing, praying, hoping that when he woke up Trunks would be there…and secretly desiring to feel that soft kiss that he had felt early that morning…

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

**Nikki: **Ok that probably was the worst chapter of all I'm so sorry if you're confused or gob smacked and if you're plotting my death (hides behind K) take him instead, I'm too young to die…

**K: **Baka no ones plotting your death…except for the group of angry people stood over there with pitchforks, flame-throwers and various other weapons of death.

**Watari: **Interesting, well if anyone is still reading this and has any questions about what is going on then feel free to ask in an e-mail or a review…

**Nikki: **yay pleeease review it would make me such a happy authoress and give me hope that I haven't completely fucked everything up n.n

**Watari: **Coming to a computer screen near you…

**Chapter 4- My vision of you doesn't change…**

Bulma decides to make a special meal to celebrate Goku and Vegeta's return but when Trunks invites Mina things rapidly go from bad to worse. Starting with Goten's health, Trunks starts to panic about his friend but his presence only seems to make him feel even worse. Is there hope?

**K: **Could things get any more confusing?

**Watari: **No I don't think it can

**Nikki: **Ha! That's what you think!

**K: **Please review to her before she goes mad with depression and decides her revenge will be to confuse us even more so than we already are. ****


	4. My vision of you doesn't change

**Dragonball Z- **Broken trust

**Author-** Luna P aka Nikki

**Rating- **RRRRRRRRRRRRRR I said it once and I'll say it again RRRRRRRRRRR yes this fanfiction is an R rated fic if you are fearful it is time for you to leave otherwise enjoy…

**Warning- **Um lets see uh there was something…yaoi, rape basically mature content if you are immature and such situations offend you or repulse you I think it would be best for you if you leave before I damage your fragile psyche n.n

**Summary- Truten **Trunks has wronged Goten but he has no memory of it, Goten decides to suffer in silence rather than burden his best friend. Will he be ok or will it slowly tear him apart and will Trunks notice before it's too late?

**Disclaimer- **(Sniffs) No sadly the characters are not mine if they were there would be an entire series devoted to the relationship between Trunks and Goten and then perhaps another series devoted to the relationship between Goku and Vegeta but alas twas not meant to be (sniffs.)

**Kiko cat- **Thank you for your review and I knew that I knew you from somewhere, I just wasn't sure where. Yay now that I know that you're you it's great to see ya again, not many familiar faces (uh you know what I mean) around here so it's great to bump into someone that I've met before. Especially KaixRei fans, me love them...I've really got to start work on the sequel to Fallen, uh…after this maybe n.n well I hope that you continuing reading and that I see ya again soon…enjoy hon…

**Love Kakarot- **Yay you're still here and enjoying, I hope I don't disappoint youwith this instalment. Always kep one thing in mind when you're reading my work…I try my best and it's always so nice and so rewarding to see that people are enjoying. I hope you stick around it would really mean a lot to me. I'm having to fight for computer time at the moment so it's a struggle to get things done and school work is piling up but I view this as being more important so thanks for taking the time to review. n.n

**ME WANT PREGY GOTEN- **Well we'll have to see about all that won't we, ha ha, your review made me laugh it was one of those reviews that's a really good pick me up. I agree I would like it to but I'm not sure whether my writing muses are up for the challenge, I shall have to ask later. Well anyhoo thanks a million for your review and I hope you keep reading I shall say hints and one or two more chapters and let you figure that little hint out for yourself. Hope you keep reading and reviewing n.n

**Smoondigiboy- **Once again yay I'm glad you like I always work so hard to get these chapters up on time and this time round especially it was a real struggle so I hope that all that was worth it and that you think it was good enough to review to and continue reading. I really do hope you continue with it but if you find at anytime you have to drop out because it's become boring I suppose I could understand, but I really hope you don't and that you go on to review the entire fic. Pleease do n.n

**Belgi-** Whohoo I'm glad so many people are enjoying this my mind was going mad with all the fic ideas I was getting and I just had t write something and my first DBZ Truten fic seemed like the right way to go. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and continue reading it would mean soo much… hope to hear from ya soon n.n

**GoTrinba- **I agree I was making them cry a bit too much but Goten had just been raped and Trunks felt he was being pushed out of Goten's life without even a reason for it so it just felt like the right thing to do. Now I realise that I could have had them training or something like that but it's a little too late for that now isn't it? Oh well… I don't think they cry much in this chapter but if they do I'm sorry I just have these mental images of them crying and they're soo unbelievably kawaii. I'm glad that my explanation didn't confuse you I was soo worried that everyone was going to be sat there going 'WHAT!' And shaking their computers but thankfully not. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and however many more there are to come thanks for all your reviews so far n.n

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

**Chapter 4- My vision of you doesn't change…**

**Normal POV**

"Trunks, Trunks! Trunks snap out of if, are you ok? Oh no maybe you're ill did you catch it from your cousin?" Trunks sighed and rubbed his head; out of everything he could have done today he had called Mina and asked if she would like to go out on their first official date. Now he was cursing himself for it, she was driving him mad and then there was the overwhelming guilt. He found he couldn't stop thinking about Goten, couldn't stop worrying, he should have stayed at home he should have been there for his friend. But should have's were a thing of the past, he hadn't stayed there had he. He'd left Goten all alone, what kind of a friend was he?

"No I'm fine…cousin?" he asked, Mina giggled and scooted over in her seat draping her arm around Trunks' shoulders. He soon found himself flinching away from the touch but Mina didn't notice. Then the guilt resurfaced Goten was alone at home ill and he was outside a cinema waiting to see a film that he didn't care about in the slightest.

"You know, the one with black hair…G something…he's very good looking but of course not as good looking as you Trunksie!" She squealed in his ear much to his dislike, being a saiyan-jin meant that he had sensitive hearing and so the last thing he wanted was for people to go round screaming in his ears.

"Wait…do you mean Goten?" A quick nod from Mina as she mindlessly twirled a strand of hair around her right index finger. "Goten is not, I repeat is not, my cousin. He is my dearest closest and most loved friend do you understand?" A dumb nod, she hadn't even noticed that he was extremely annoyed at her. But why was that? Why had he been so defensive over Goten's title? And if what he said had been true then why wasn't he at home with him right now?

"Oh sorry koi…" she apologised and glanced down at the floor making Trunks feel guilty for loosing his patience and snapping at her.

"I'm sorry Mina, I'll make it up to you I promise." With a giggle she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him as tightly as she possibly could. He caught himself wishing that it were Goten in his arms and wondered where that thought had originated.

"Some friend you are" it was as if a dagger had just been thrust into his heart the blade piercing the pounding muscle and the hilt stopping just outside, unable to go any further due to the skin barrier that was his chest. In other words it stung like hell. Trunks pulled away from the embrace and turned to his left, his eyes locking with the crimson pools belonging to the slate haired Russian known as Kai. The crimson eyes that held abhorrence towards the lilac haired Prince.

"Kai, leave it…no good can come of being angry with him when we don't even know for sure what he has done." Trunks glanced at Rei as the boy made his plea to his friend grabbing hold of his arm and trying to hold him back. Trunks then glanced back towards Kai; it hurt to see these two they appeared to know more about what was going on with Goten than he did. And as far as he knew he still held the title of Goten's best friend. As far as he knew…

"But we do know that he has done something and I still want to know what!" A low growl that reminded Trunks of his father, a flash of Vegeta scowling at him earlier that morning jumped into his head. What was going on? "You did something to him that caused him pain. We are his friends and we care about him, you are constantly saying the same I want you to prove it!" Trunks tilted his head in confusion, what did he mean by that?

"I don't understand" Trunks admitted, Kai chuckled and Rei rolled his eyes never once relinquishing his grip on the elder boys' arm. Sighing Kai rubbed his eyes and stepped forward.

"Has it crossed your mind that you should not be here with that wench, rather at home with him helping him to overcome whatever obstacles are baring his path?" Mina's eyes darted from one side of the conversation to the next, watching how quickly the conversation changed from one thing to another and trying to keep up with the verbal fight as best she could.

"Uh…could you people make any less sense?" She asked either not noticing the 'wench' comment or agreeing with it so much that she didn't bother to object to it for the simple reasons that she herself believed it was true.

"Of course but no one wants me there" The lilac haired saiyan-jin explained turning his gaze to the floor, finally releasing his hold on the elder boys arm Rei stepped forward. Placing his hand on Trunks' shoulder as he thought about what he wanted to say.

"Is that true or is it an excuse? Do you say it because you truly believe it or could you not handle the pain of being on the outside looking in and so created it to prove that you were going out for a valid reason and not just because you felt like it? Either way it appears to be cowardly to me, you say he is your best friend doesn't that mean that you have to stand by him when he is in times of confusion or self doubt?" Staring into golden eyes Trunks gave a slow nod. They were right?

"So how exactly am I going to prove it?" Trunks asked, he didn't so much need to prove anything to them rather to himself and to Goten. He needed to prove to himself that that's where his loyalties truly lied and he needed to know about why he had kissed Goten when he had walked into his room and watched him sleep. But what he really needed to know was why he constantly felt the need to apologise to the younger, meaning he needed to know what he had done. "Well?"

"It's elementary Trunks, all you have to do is find out how to prove it…that will be all the proof we, you and Goten will ever need." Mina growled angrily and clapped her hands together in a desperate attempt to get everyone's attention on her. It failed miserably, after all the three boys appeared to be locked away in there own little world that she had not been allowed into. She truly hated not being the centre of attention.

"Truuunksss! The moooviiiie's starting" Mina whined and tapped his shoulder

"We shall see you later, I hope you will have figured out what makes you a true friend by then" Kai said turning around and placing his hand in the small of Rei's back as he led the younger boy away from the cinema.

"Later?" Trunks asked once again confused by what the other meant by that. A smile appeared on his face, after talking to Kai and Rei today he decided that they weren't as bad as he had originally thought. And he was finally able to admit to himself that he had only been jealous and now that he was seeing them without the green monster he saw that they were actually very nice and very caring friends. He even discovered that he thought Goten was lucky to have them.

"Yes, your mother invited us round for the welcome home meal…" Rei explained with a smile before stopping and running back over to where Trunks was stood, leaning in and whispering. "Trust your instincts on this one, k?" and after shooting the elder boy a seemingly all knowing wink he ran back over to Kai.

"Ah how rude coming and interrupting our date like that, and what's all this about a meal at your house? Trunks how come you didn't invite me? I'm your girlfriend and I really want to meet your family! Honestly and you call yourself my boyfriend," that wasn't strictly true he had never called himself Mina's boyfriend and if true he didn't feel like he was ever going to. It just didn't feel right between the two of them, what was all this about? "Well Trunks aren't you going to invite me!"

"Uh…sure…it's nothing fancy you see my dad just got back from," he thought about that for a while before finally settling on… "A business trip and so my mom decided to throw a welcome back meal for him and Goten's dad Goku. I didn't think you would be interested that's all." Mina huffed and growled at that remark.

"Of course I'm interested and I really want to meet Goten, you seem like such good friends. Oh Trunks you'll have to introduce me straight away!" Why did that thought make his stomach flip and why were there so many questions at the moment? He just wanted everything to be simple and easy to deal with but it never was when saiyan-jin's were involved. "Now lets go watch this film I've heard it's the best of the year" the blond explained grabbing Trunks' hand and dragging him into the cinema. He really wasn't looking forward to tonight.

**Early evening**

Ebony eyes slowly opened, taking in the view of the ceiling above as his blurry vision cleared. Rolling onto his side he glanced out of the window to see that the sun was beginning to set, with a yawn and a stretch his mind began to clear away the cobwebs that had appeared due to his lengthy sleep. Sighing he rubbed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep, still exhausted and in need of more rest. Before he had a change to return to his peaceful slumber he heard Bulma calling him down for dinner.

He really didn't feel like eating anything at the moment, he felt incredibly sick and way too tired to move. All he wanted to do was stay in his bedroom and sleep, was that really so much to ask? Still it was his dad's welcome home meal so he did feel as if his presence was a necessary thing. But he couldn't help wondering if his dad would even be there he was sure that Goku would rather spend his time locked away in his bedroom with Vegeta but then again the temptation of food had always been too great for his father to resist.

Yawning he pushed himself up from the bed but the sudden head rush and overwhelming dizziness sent him straight back onto the bed. Which was a lot nicer to collapse onto than the floor considering the simple fact that the bed was cushioned. Clasping his hands over his mouth he tried to think of anything except for being sick because he knew that if he didn't that's what would happen.

Taking a deep intake of breath Goten tried his luck at standing once again, succeeding this time though not without the sickly feeling forming in the back of his throat. He wasn't exactly sure of what he had to throw up because he hadn't eaten anything for at least two days. Maybe that was why he felt so weak and maybe eating wasn't such a bad idea. Although he probably wouldn't be able to keep it down and puking all over the dinner table would be, to say the least, off putting for just about everyone. Taking another deep breath he walked over to the door.

When he was in the hallway he almost collapsed for the second time that night but used the wall to save himself. He really didn't feel too good and knew full well that all he would be doing tonight would be drinking water, if that. He growled in annoyance when a sharp pain shot through his head, he had felt absolutely fine this morning and now he felt like, well anything but fine.

Somehow he made it downstairs without any major incidents or clumsy idiotic slip-ups. Bulma squealed in delight upon seeing him and ran over to his side, checking the mark on his neck and his wellbeing in general.

"Ten-chan, how are you feeling? That mark seems to be healing nicely…may I ask where you got it from?" His eyes widened, what exactly was he supposed to say? He really didn't want to have to tell Bulma what had happened, especially not infront of Kai and Rei who were sat at the table, pretending not to listen to what was being said when it was blatantly obvious that they were.

"Leave the boy alone women, don't you have cooking to do? Remember his private life is exactly that, private, everyone clear on that?" Glancing over at the table he saw Kai and Rei nodding and chuckled as he walked over to Goten, lightly patting the smaller saiyan's shoulder before motioning for Bulma to walk into the kitchen and leave Goten be. She did so with a growl, she was just concerned about the boy for Christ's sake; there had been no need for Vegeta to snap at her like that.

Goku smirked and rolled his eyes at his koi's behaviour as he yawned and stretched. Obviously shattered due to his 'earlier activities' giggling quietly he walked over to his son, gently placing his hand on his back and pushing the younger in the direction of the kitchen.

"I don't know about you Ten-chan but I'm starving, Dende's not that good a cook trust me on that." Smiling at his father Goten sat down in the seat next to Rei. "Oh I'm sorry you two are? I remember meeting you briefly this morning but…uh…I was… uh, other wise occupied"

"I'm Rei Kon" The raven-haired boy explained extending his hand in a friendly and polite greeting. Goku happily took his hand and shook it before introducing himself.

"I'm Kai Hiwatari" Kai didn't offer his hand, just nodded, acknowledging the existence of the other men in the room with him. Goku couldn't help thinking that Kai was like a young Vegeta, when and where had that boy been born? Had there been a mix up with Trunks at the hospital? Giggling to himself he soon felt Vegeta's hand make contact with the back of his head snapping him out of his daydream. This frightened Goku, had Vegeta learnt how to read his thoughts.

"Where's Trunks?" Goten asked suddenly realising that the elder boy wasn't there, he was sure that this had been a family get together. Yet His best friend and Vegeta's son wasn't there. Was Trunks avoiding him because he hadn't told him what was going on? He flinched in pain when he felt a sharp stinging in the wound on his neck, begging for it not to start bleeding and burning. Luckily for him it didn't but it did continue to sting, no, throb, a dull aching kind of pain that he soon found he forgot all about. Strange how that was happening.

"Yeah where is my baka son?" Vegeta asked with a low growl, Kai was also growling. He had made a deal, or a covenant, with Trunks Briefs and he intended that that deal would be kept for the simple fact that no one broke a deal with him. Especially not when a friend of his was involved, that was like signing your own death warrant. How clever Trunks was turning out to be…

"Oh…he's gone to pick up his friend…she's coming round for dinner" Goten glanced up from the cup that he had been staring at. Had Bulma just said she? He found himself praying that they would turn out to be nothing more than friends, he wasn't sure if he would be able to take the pain of finding out that Trunks had a girlfriend. It just didn't seem right after what he had done to Goten. Then again nothing seemed right after that. Sighing he clasped the glass in his hands and took a sip of the water. Even that made him feel sick.

"Hey I'm back…" Goten jumped as the sound of the opening door and the deep luring voice filled the air. Freezing his heart, body, and soul…was this when he would find out the truth? His mind wandered back to earlier that day, the morning, ten past five to be specific when Trunks had kissed him, thinking that the younger was still asleep.

"Hi uh…my name is Tsukino Mina and I'm really glad to meet you everyone!" The blonde squealed as she bowed, Trunks' eyes studied the reactions of the people in the room. Bulma was already stood next to Mina shaking her hand and welcoming her into their home. Kai was shaking his head all the while shooting Trunks a glare that promised pain. Rei's eyes just rolled, after everything they had done to try and help him sort things out with Goten he had brought HER here, what exactly had he been thinking? If anything…

Vegeta's eyes had narrowed dangerously and much like Kai's held promises of immense anguish. Goku…was…for the first time in his life emotionless and completely passive to the entire situation. However there was an air around him that screamed 'disappointment' as loud as it could without actually being voiced. Glancing at Goten Goku shifted in his seat covered his mouth with his hand and whispered something inaudible to the ebony haired saiyan-jin Prince sat at his side. Even with Saiyan-jin hearing Trunks couldn't hear what was being said but the nod Vegeta gave said that he agreed with whatever it was.

Of course there was only one person's reaction he truly wanted to know, and that was Goten's, he looked over at the table. Saw where Goten was sat facing away from him, his eyes studying the wall of the kitchen. Then he saw the small flinch of pain and witnessed Goten's hands clench as he tried to hide it. Shakily the younger saiyan-jin's hand reached for the glass of water. Sipping at it quickly before placing it back on the table.

"Come on Trunks, introduce me already!" She growled and latched onto his arm, with a sigh he began to walk towards the kitchen. Always keeping his gaze on Goten for fear that the other might collapse. He might not know what was going on but he could still sense that Goten's ki was weak and it didn't take a genius to tell that there was something wrong with the younger. He just wished to know what it was.

"Uh…well that's my mother Bulma, you've met Kai and Rei earlier today…" Goten wondered about that. That meant that Kai and Rei must have bumped into them on their way home, wait were Trunks and Mina alone? Was it like a date? Another sharp pain shot through him but he didn't flinch this time just bit down on his tongue until it subsided. "This is my dad's koi and Goten's dad Goku…"

"It's so nice to meet you sir" Mina said and extended her hand, now Trunks knew for a fact that if Mina was going to get a warm welcome greeting from anyone except Bulma it would be from Goku. But Son Goku didn't even turn his head to look at her just reached forward for his tea and began sipping at it. It was as if she wasn't even there. So if Goku had reacted like that then would anyone care to guess at Vegeta's reaction?

"Uh…yeah…moving on…this is my father, Vegeta…" A small chuckle escaped the lips of the Prince as he reached for his drink taking a sip and placing it back on the table before turning to face his son. A placid look on his face, but Trunks knew that it was a cover, the way his fathers ki was reacting meant that he was one extremely annoyed and pissed off saiyan-jin and that was not a side of his father that he liked to see.

"May I enquire as to the circumstances surrounding your relationship with my baka son" Mina just stared at him, with a sigh he propped his head up using his hand and shot her a glare that froze her to the core. "Maybe I should just point out that that wasn't a question and I expect one of you to tell me…now!" Mina giggled and began playing with her hair.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm his girlfriend" Vegeta's gaze shot to Goten, the ebony haired teens eyes were closed and both Vegeta and Goku could tell that he was in pain. Trunks followed his father's gaze to Goten then heard the snap of his neck as he quickly turned it back to Trunks, the threat of pain in the ebony orbs gone…replaced with a promise of death but why? What was wrong with having a girlfriend?

"How dare you bring that wench into my home…" Trunks' expression was filled with surprise he had expected for his father to say a lot but not that. "Don't look so shocked boy! I'm not the only one who feels this way, after all glance around the room, I know that at least four of us feel that way. Maybe even five but his mind is elsewhere at present…"

"That's enough Vegeta!" Bulma yelled angrily as she began to dish out the food, Vegeta shot her one of his glares that said 'do not tell me what to do women!' And so she quieted down and went back to what she had previously been doing. Goten could hear the voices talking but he couldn't work out what they were saying, the pain flowing through his body was too overwhelming and he was finding it hard to keep hidden. A sharp jolt in his abdomen made the pain disintegrate quickly, but he knew that it was only temporary.

"Ok…uh…last but not least, this is my best friend Goten. Goten this is my girlfriend Mina…" Death glares were exchanged between father and son as Trunks and Vegeta's eyes locked but Vegeta won hands down and Trunks looked away to see Goten standing, albeit shakily, from his place at the table.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Goten, Trunks is always talking about you…and you're bleeding…" Mina shrieked, every head in the room turned to face Goten, he just smiled and motioned for everyone to sit. Goku, Vegeta, Kai, Rei and Bulma all glanced at each other sharing the same look of concern. Trunks quickly appeared at his friend's side; his hand gently rested on Goten's shoulder. The younger shook his head and removed Trunks' hand from his side, taking hold of Mina's and then placing the two together so that her and Trunks were holding hands.

"Goten?" Trunks questioned as he watched his friend, catching sight of the wound on the younger's neck that had reopened and was letting blood escape. Yet it didn't seem to be effecting him and there was this odd ki coming from him. Was that helping him to avoid the pain?

"It's nice to meet you to Mina, as you can all guess I'm not feeling well so I'm gonna go to bed. You guys stay and eat, have fun…I hope to see you again Mina…I'm sorry dad, Vegeta, Bulma, Kai and Rei I just need to rest…" Vegeta glanced at Goten and stood from his seat, maybe he should have explained everything instead of giving tit bits of coded information.

"Goten there's something you need to kno…" Goku cut the elder off by grabbing hold of his arm and shaking his head, pulling Vegeta back down to his level he smiled and whispered a hushed 'not yet' to his koi who nodded. Respecting the younger's wishes, after all Goten was Goku's son so there fore it was his choice. And what he decided to do to Trunks was his.

"Oh, I hope you feel better soon" Mina said and smiled as she watched Goten walking up the stairs. Trunks watched him carefully and swore that he saw a tear glistening on the younger's face as he disappeared into the hallway. When he heard the door slam he took off, running after his friend, Mina followed like an obedient dog. Kai and Rei running after, Bulma went to go aswell but Goku and Vegeta said no and explained that there was nothing she could do anymore. Sure this confused her but she had taken to heeding the advice given to her by the saiyan's. After all when it came to other saiyan's they were the experts.

The minute Trunks walked into the room he noticed that Goten was no where to be found, the room was dark and there wasn't a trace of the younger boy's ki. Then he saw the light coming from underneath the bathroom door, sighing and running his hand through his hair he opened the door to see Goten cleaning off the bloodied wound. Tears streaking his face.

"Ten-chan…are you ok?" The younger nodded continuing to care for the mark on the side of his neck. Truth be told he was no where near all right and he bloody well knew what that mark was. Knew what Vegeta wanted to tell him and knew that there was nothing he could do about it. After all it was a mating mark, it symbolised that Trunks had claimed him and that he belonged to Trunks and only Trunks. Problem was Trunks didn't know that and therefore didn't know the side affects of dating someone else when you had already mated another.

"Go back downstairs Trunks, I'm fine…I don't need your help…I don't need anything from you anymore…you've done enough." He growled rinsing the towel underneath the water and then squeezing the excess liquid away before wiping the mark once again. Thing was because Goten hadn't claimed Trunks it wasn't a complete bond meaning that it was 'ok' for Trunks to date others, Goten couldn't because of the fact that Trunks had claimed him. And for this simple reason he would feel pain whenever Trunks was with another in a pre-bond way. Meaning a relationship of some sort. Because in essence Trunks was cheating on him and being rejected by him for Mina.

"What does that mean?" That made him think, Trunks didn't know what he was doing he didn't know what had happened and he didn't deserve to be treated in such a cruel manner. Or so Goten was beginning to believe. "Chibi? Don't push me away… please…" He was practically begging now, sighing Goten placed the wet towel in the sink and walked past Trunks into his room, where he collapsed onto the bed.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Trunks, and I promise…I'll tell you everything you want to know, for now…just let me sleep…" Goten whispered. Trunks ran over to Goten and smiled thankfully placing a light kiss on the younger boy's forehead before leaving the room and leaving his friend to sleep in peace. Just one more day and then he would know…one more day…

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

**Nikki: **And I must end it there for tonight because I am shattered and it has taken me what feels like forever to get this chapter finished. It's like half three in the morning over here and I'm so tired but I told myself that I wouldn't sleep until this was finished so that I could post it on time. And so if it makes no sense you know why…

**Watari: **Go to bed Nikki

**Nikki: **In a minute! I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way this chapter panned out it looks like a train wreck to me but I've been having a bit of a bad time of things at late so…sorry

**K: **Nikki! Bed if you don't go to sleep then neither do we, have some consideration for your muses please

**Nikki: **Ok he's right I should really be getting to bed because I have school in a couple of hours, oh joy, I'm being sarcastic in case you can't tell. Roll on Easter holidays is what I say n.n

**Chapter 5-The truth is heard**

Trunks is finally told about the events of the past few days and reacts in one of the most bizarre ways. And Vegeta-san has one last surprise for Goten, will anything ever be the same again?


	5. The truth is heard

**Dragonball Z- **Broken trust

**Author-** Luna P aka Nikki

**Rating- **RRRRRRRRRRRRRR I said it once and I'll say it again RRRRRRRRRRR yes this fanfiction is an R rated fic if you are fearful it is time for you to leave otherwise enjoy…

**Warning- **Um lets see uh there was something…yaoi, rape basically mature content if you are immature and such situations offend you or repulse you I think it would be best for you if you leave before I damage your fragile psyche n.n

**Summary- Truten **Trunks has wronged Goten but he has no memory of it, Goten decides to suffer in silence rather than burden his best friend. Will he be ok or will it slowly tear him apart and will Trunks notice before it's too late?

**Disclaimer- **(Sniffs) No sadly the characters are not mine if they were there would be an entire series devoted to the relationship between Trunks and Goten and then perhaps another series devoted to the relationship between Goku and Vegeta but alas twas not meant to be (sniffs.)

**Smoondigiboy- **Thank you once again for your review and it's always good to know that someone's a loyal reader. I'm always worried about loosing reviewers because you feel as though you've done something wrong or insulted someone without knowing about it. Sorry I'm babbling, well I hope that I don't seriously disappoint you with this chapter cause that would just be too bad. So…yeah…read on and I hope that you enjoy n.n

**Kiko cat- **Yay! You're still here; I'm glad that people feel sorry for Trunks. You're right he doesn't remember any of it and I was really hoping that people would start sympathising with him for that. He's not a bad guy and I don't want to portray him as that, he just made a mistake and now he's trying to fix it. I think I was nicer to Trunks in this chapter than in most. I don't hate Trunks he's one of my fav characters but uh… you did read fallen so I guess you already know how much I love to torment my favourite characters. Well I hope you enjoy this chappie and I get a get to read a review from you soon n.n

**GoTrinba- **Thank god I still have reviewers I was really worried about what people's reactions would be to that chapter and this one coming up. I'm always scared that I'm gonna let people down. Well anyhoo before I worry myself senseless… again… I'm going to say that I hope you enjoy this chapter and that I hear from you soon. I love Truten but all that's going round at the moment is TrunksPan what the hell is going on? Ah I'm starting one of my lunatic rants…I hope you enjoy this chappie and review n.n ignore my insanity most people do…

**Galacia- **Ha ha, your review made me laugh so much and really lightened up my day. Uh…the threats weren't serious were they? But you don't have to worry I share your dislike of fics that just as they are getting good stop. I've read so many of them it makes me want to cry and uh…the suicide thing? Uh (nervously) would it really bother you that much if it was only attempted? And I put a bit more of Goku and Vegeta in this chappie all for you, I hope you enjoy…n.n…

**Dragongirl-** Yay I'm glad you're enjoying and here's the fifth chappie as promised, sorry I can't write any more to you but I'm really late for my dance lesson and my teacher and new partner are going to kill me as it is. So I shall just say that I hope you enjoy and I see ya soon and that then I can talk to you a bit more…uh… ja ne n.n till then

**Belgi-** That in itself is very encouraging, uh once again thanks and I wish I could say more but I've really got to go to dance class (look above at Dragongirl's reply) so I hope you enjoy and that I see ya soon n.n

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ 

**Chapter 5- The truth is heard**

Normal POV 

Red flashes played out in the lilac haired Prince's mind. Quickly passing images that he was finding hard to keep up with. A red moon, blood, Goten, him, what did all of that mean? Why couldn't he work it out? Why couldn't, for once in his life, things be simple and self-explanatory? Why did they always have to be coded or riddled and confusing beyond belief? Why was there never and easy way out? He saw teeth bite into Goten's neck felt nails dig into his back and tear his skin. Could taste the sweet copper like blood in his mouth. And he wanted to wake up, he could see Goten arch in pain, hear the soft whimpers and see the tears as they slipped from the smaller saiyan-jin's eyes.

Gasping he jumped awake rubbing his eyes and trying to forget all he had just seen but he couldn't, he would never be able to forget that. It had all been way too real like it had actually happened, like he had actually been there. When he felt the hand on his arm he practically leapt out of the bed. Turning he saw Mina smiling at him, same dumb expression as always. He was at present having trouble believing that he had actually asked her to stay the night, what had come over him?

"Are you ok Trunksie? It sounds like you were having a bad dream? Want to tell me what it was about? Maybe I can help" shaking his head Trunks just growled. He really didn't want to talk about what he had just dreamed, not to anyone; they'd probably ship him off to the nearest loony bin, perhaps not a bad idea. Maybe he needed some time in isolation; all he seemed to be doing was making a mess of things at the moment. So giving everyone a little space might not be such a bad idea. Or was he just being foolish?

"No, it's ok…I'm ok…not really sure what it that was all about actually…uh what's the time?" Glancing around the room he caught sight of his alarm clocks. The red numbers flashing at him and telling him that it was almost seven o'clock, he had seriously over slept and had wanted to get on some training before they sat down for breakfast but now that was out of the question. Honestly what was going on with him at the moment, he just seemed to be making a mess of everything.

"Trunks! Goten! Breakfast's ready!" Bulma called from downstairs. Trunks chuckled he remembered when Goten used to sleep over and when Bulma called them for breakfast they would race each other downstairs. Trunks always used to cheat and fly over the banister. He had never been one to play by the rules and always wondered it he got that from Bulma or from Vegeta.

"I won't tell you again! Goku's been trying to eat it for the past five minutes and I can't hold him back for much longer!" Yeah she had always had to call them twice then to; same went for Chi chi when he stayed at Goten. He still couldn't believe that she was dead, it just didn't seem right. He had known her for so long and now that she was gone it just felt strange. The first few nights Goten hadn't been able to sleep without Trunks by his side. He just wished that they could be so close now.

Sighing he stood and threw on a pair of black trousers with a black vest top, brushed his hair through once and waited for Mina to get herself ready. Another smile he remembered always having to wait for Goten to get changed and style his hair, it seemed to take the younger forever to get anything done. Now wonder Trunks was always the winner in their races.

"Come on Trunks snap out of it!" Mina wailed grabbing hold of his hand and dragging him out of the room. He glanced at Goten's door as he passed it wondering if the younger was still asleep or if he had already gone down for breakfast. He really wasn't looking forward to eating breakfast with Mina at the same table as Goku and Vegeta especially. They just both seemed so hostile towards her and he wasn't sure why because she had never done anything wrong, to his knowledge anyway.

Sighing he soon found himself at the table and sat next to Vegeta, he passed his father a sheepish look receiving a glare in return. He was actually lucky that he father hadn't killed him right then and there. Dende knows the feeling was strong enough, after all he was one that took mating bonds very seriously and he knew that deep down Trunks knew what he had done to Goten. He just hadn't found a way to decode all the information yet. And Vegeta feared that when he did Trunks wouldn't know what to do and it would slowly destroy him from the inside. Because knowing Trunks and knowing himself he knew that Trunks would hate himself for what he had done.

"Where's Goten?" Bulma asked passing Trunks and Mina some breakfast and earning a look from Goku that begged for more. "Honestly Son Goku are you never full, hm, you're going to eat me out of house and home. Well at least I cooked extra!" She exclaimed placing another bowl of food infront of the hungry Saiyan-jin. Vegeta glanced at his koi as he shoved the food into his mouth, never once stopping for air or for a break of any kind.

"You're disgusting Kakarrot" he growled sipping at his tea and trying to look away from the train wreck that was Goku eating.

"Who's Kakarrot?" Mina asked, Trunks sighed and glanced over at her rubbing his head. Her voice was beginning to give him a huge headache and he just wished that she would shut up. Another thing that he kept doing was glancing at the staircase, every little noise that he heard, every little creak. He thought that it was Goten and so far everytime he had been wrong.

"Oh…uh that's what my dad calls Goku…" he explained causing Vegeta to send him a glare of a thousand deaths. Apparently Vegeta didn't like Mina knowing about his personal matters.

"Like a petname kinda thing?" She asked twirling a strand of hair around her finger as she began shovelling the food into her mouth, Vegeta growled and Trunks shook his head hearing a creak and turning to face the stairs to see, once again, that there was nothing there. With a heavy heart he turned back to face Mina answer to question on the tip of his tongue.

"Uh…no…if anything it's more like an insult, he has name insults for everyone." Trunks whispered sounding completely uninterested with the whole thing, truth was he was and he knew that Vegeta was plotting his death for discussing any of this with the girl he obviously had a great amount of dislike for. After all the saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' had to be modified to fit Vegeta. When saying it in reference to Vegeta it became, 'have no friends and kill your enemies before they have a chance to cause any discomfort.' It made sense you couldn't deny that but maybe it was a little extreme.

"Oh…do I have a nickname Vegeta?" Trunks chuckled and Goku exploded in laughter, she had walked right into that one. And she was oblivious about it, which made it ten times more hilarious. Another thing that made it funny was the way she was sat there eagerly awaiting the answer to her question. The look on Vegeta's face said that he had the perfect insult lined up and he wasn't about to let an opportunity such as this slip by.

"I gave you one yesterday, then again it can't strictly speaking be called an insult now can it? After all you are a wench" Bulma stifled a laugh at the girls bemused expression. Goku smiled and went back to shovelling the food down his throat rarely stopping to chew. Glancing at Goku and the mess he was making with the small bowl of food he asked, "why am I dating you again? If truth be told you're revolting." Goku shrugged and smiled leaning in and lightly placing a kiss in Vegeta's cheek.

"Because you love me Geta-san" Goku explained, Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he began to shake his head. Trying to resist the urge to whack the younger saiyan-jin in a desperate attempt to knock some sense into him. Bulma growled at Vegeta and smiled at Goku walking over to him and passing him another bowl of food, which he gratefully accepted.

"Don't you dare deny that Vegeta everyone knows that you care about Goku, you try to hide it but it's very obvious. After all when Goku was still with Dende all you did was mope around the house. Talk with Goten, growl at Trunks, insult me and then mope some more. Admit it, you can't live without him!" Vegeta's left eye began to twitch and the vein on his forehead started pulsing. Meaning that he was pissed off. "And you obviously agree because otherwise you wouldn't be so angry, you see you don't like it when people know a lot about you but I know you like the back of my hand and that makes you mad doesn't it mystery man?"

"Uh…Bulma…I think that's enough" Goku smiled, glancing at his koi every few seconds to check that he hadn't exploded due to pent up rage.

"Oh and as much as you like to be in control when it's in the bedroom all of us know that Goku is the seme" she smiled walking over to him and poking his arm. "You like him to dominate you…" her eyes narrowed "and you like to be his bitch!" At that point everything that was in Goku's mouth was sprayed out at the wall. Bulma chuckled childishly and walked out of the kitchen to the foot of the stairs where she called for Goten once again. The twitching of Vegeta's eye had become like a clock, ticking down the seconds until he went mad and destroyed everything within a five-mile radius. It was true that Goku was the seme in their relationship but Vegeta really didn't like other people knowing that. And broadcasting it to a room full of people was a mistake you only made once because after that you were dead.

"Vegeta…" Goku said hesitantly as he slowly placed his hand on the elder's shoulder, trying to gain his attention so that he could desperately try and calm his koi down before all hell broke loose. "Vegeta?" He tried again, getting no response for the second time; he slowly slipped his hand to the small of the elder's back. Pushing gently at the base of his spine where his tail had once been. Massaging it sensitively and making the Prince arch slightly at the sensation.

"Kakarrot…" he warned, Goku just giggled and licked his lips. Great thing about Vegeta was since he had lost his tail so late in life his scar was a very sensitive and very sensual mark. Useful thing to know when you were trying to calm the elder or seduce him either was good. A small moan escaped the elder saiyan-jin's lips, followed by a low warning growl intended to make Goku back off but that wasn't likely. With an exasperated sigh Bulma walked back into the kitchen lifting her hands in defeat.

"I don't know what is going on with that son of yours Goku but his food is getting cold and no matter how many times I call him he won't come down." Every saiyan-jin in the room froze, each worried that something might have happened to the youngest, each praying that it hadn't. However each knowing that it was a likely possibility, after the way the younger had been acting, what had happened, who knew anymore? The saiyan-jin's around the table each rose from their seats intent on running or flying up the stairs to check on the smaller saiyan. When he appeared on the landing and began walking down the stairs they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Chibi…" Trunks whispered quietly, there was something off about Goten. His ki was everywhere and somehow nowhere at the same time. It was his and yet it wasn't the pattern or structure seemed to change every few seconds. Fluctuate and then return to normal, it worried him immensely scared him…because he didn't know what was wrong and therefore didn't know how he could fix it. And that was what he wanted to do, fix it…fix everything, turn back time so that everything was as it was. So that their friendship was back to the way it had been…just a dream…

"Sorry Bulma I'm really not feeling so good" he muttered and within the blink of an eye his consciousness seemed to slip away causing him to fall forward. Before anything could be said or done Trunks was right beside him, holding him in his arms as he hovered an inch off of the staircase. His heart stopped and he gasped when he noticed that the younger had stopped breathing. Unsure of what to do with the small boy that he was holding in his arms. He had never seen Goten so still and he really didn't want to, not now and not ever again.

"Mom! Dad! Goku! Something's not right with Goten…he's not breathing…" Trunks practically screamed as he flew down the stairs and placed Goten on the floor at the bottom of the staircase.

"But…I…I checked him out the other day he was fine I couldn't find anything wrong with him other than a extraordinarily low amount of ki. So I gave him a sensu bean he should be back to normal by now…" stopping Bulma turned to Goku and Vegeta who were discussing something privately. Growling she walked over to the two of them, glaring at each one in turn. "You know, both or you know…I demand to know what is wrong with that boy and if you won't tell me then you can just get out of my house this instant! I promised Chi Chi as I watched her be lowered into the ground that I would care for Goten as if he were my own flesh and blood! I have not broken that promise yet and I DO NOT intend to do so EVER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Women this has nothing to do with you there is nothing you can do to help anymore!" Vegeta growled, out of the corner of his eye he saw Mina stop eating and witnessed the smile slowly appear on her face. "May I ask what you are finding so funny!" She jumped at that and stuttered her answer. Mumbling that this situation reminded her of a scene she had seen in a film the other week.

"This is not a film, we are not actors, that boy in there is my son and I must stand here knowing full well that there is nothing Bulma, Vegeta or myself can do to help him! In essence I am stood here watching my youngest son die and you are sat there smiling about it…" tears began to well in Goku's eye's but he wouldn't let them fall. Just let the pain tear at him from the inside, refusing to let it show on the outside because that wouldn't help Goten in anyway.

"Get out…" Bulma whispered staring at the girl who still seemed oblivious to what was going on. "I said get out of my house…you are not helping matters at all, I love that boy as much as I love Trunks and I love Goku like a brother. You are being disrespectful to both now get the hell out before I throw you out!"

"Uh…guy's…can we shout later incase you didn't hear me Goten is not breathing!" Trunks screamed at the elder's, deciding there wasn't time to waste on waiting for the others he was forced to think back to everything that Bulma had taught him about CPR. Fifteen compressions to two breaths didn't sound too hard, growling to himself he started on the compressions counting each and every single one. "One… two… three… four…five…" Vegeta watched his son as he put everything he had into getting his friends heart beating. He would never admit it but at that moment he was incredibly proud of his son.

"Twelve… thirteen… fourteen… fifteen…" it never even occurred to him to hesitate before he went to give the younger the two breaths of air that meant the difference between life and death. He cared for Goten too much to worry about what others would think or say. Taking a deep intake of breath he covered Goten's mouth with his allowing the air to transfer from his body and into the younger boy's. Of course he had not expected what happened next. The minute his lips met the others they both turned super saiyan-jin, Trunks' ki flared up and slowly began to transfer to Goten.

"Vegeta, Goku an explanation would be welcomed with open arms at any moment…" Bulma said as she watched the two boys. After about a minute Goten's eyes opened and his body arched at the sudden amount of ki transferring from Trunks and into him. An unexpected surge of ki escaping from somewhere inside of Goten sent Trunks flying across the room and into the opposite wall. Gasping Goten sat up, trying to control his breathing and work out what was going on.

"Itai," Trunks groaned as he pushed himself up from the floor, steadying himself by using the wall to prop himself up. The sudden ki loss and the knock to the head he had sustained by being thrown across the room would have been enough to knock normal people out. Or at least keep them on the floor for a few minutes but Trunks was too eager to check on Goten and find out how the other was doing than to care about himself. "You ok Goten?" The elder asked lightly stroking Goten's arm,

"Goten…lab…now!" Bulma ordered pointing in the direction she wanted the younger to go. He nodded and turned, wondering as he walked over to the lab what had just happened and how. Last thing he remembered was walking down the stairs, then… nothing…well something that appeared to be nothing when it was really something. That was the only way he knew to describe it and even he couldn't understand it. After that he had opened his eyes to find Trunks straddling him and giving him mouth to mouth then he could just feel ki flooding into him and after a few minutes a large amount of ki started to swell in his stomach. Then it exploded and forced Trunks off of him and into the nearest wall. It was all rather strange.

Sighing he sat down on the bed in Bulma's lab, he didn't really want Bulma to do an examination on him because of what she might still be able to find out but there was another part of him that needed for her to check him over. It didn't take a genius to know that there was something wrong with him but it wouldn't hurt to have one diagnose it. Stepping into the lab Bulma turned to face Vegeta and Goku who were stood in the doorway. Placing her hands on her hips she growled and glared at the two saiyan-jin's.

"Now…am I going to be able to diagnose what's wrong with Goten or is it a saiyan-jin only matter?" She asked angrily and waited for a response from either of them. The prince chuckled and stepped into the lab walking over to Bulma and glancing Goten over, checking his ki at the same time to check that his suspicions were correct but Goku could sense it too the chances of them both being wrong was very slim indeed.

"Oh you could diagnose it women, anyone with half a brain could diagnose it, but you won't believe it. And you know very little of saiyan-jin matters such as these so you could not offer a single slip of help to this boy. Only Goku and I can do that and we are hardly experts on such things." Vegeta explained "Perhaps it's time you and Trunks left"

"No" Vegeta glanced back at his son; eyes narrowing in the traditional 'how-dare-you-defy-me?' look Trunks just ignored the glare. He was tired of being left out, tired of not knowing what was going on and tired of being treated in the way he was, like an outsider. "I'm not leaving until one of you tells me what is going on!" Trunks growled, Bulma nodded in agreement and stepped back so that she was in line with her son.

"I agree, you three have been keeping a secret for some time now and I for one would really appreciate knowing what that secret it" Goku and Vegeta glanced at each other, uncertain of what to do. Unsure whether Goten would actually be ok with them knowing. Some things were supposed to be kept secret and they both thought that this was one of those matters.

"I uh…I was uh…I was raped" Goten explained glancing at where his hands rested in his lap rather than into the eyes of any of the people that were stood around him. It was just easier to explain that way. Silence befell the room, some unwanting some unable to talk. Within minutes Bulma was sat beside him, stroking through his hair comfortingly and acting exactly like the surrogate mother she had become when his real mother had been killed in an unfortunate car accident.

"Oh Goten, why didn't you tell me?" She asked her voice not in anyway angry or annoyed but soft and caring. Now he felt bad for not explaining things to Bulma earlier, she didn't deserve to be left out of the loop like that. She had done nothing but be a great friend and caring mother to him, didn't that give her the right to know about everything that was happening in his life? The good as well as the bad? "Vegeta! Goku! How could you hide this from me like that? This is very serious and to leave me out in such a way could have been dangerous! I don't suppose you're going to tell me who did this?"

"No" Vegeta growled, it just didn't seem right to tell Bulma that the boy she was holding in her arms at this very moment. The boy that had just announced to a room full of people that he had been sexually assaulted had been raped by her one and only son. Hell Vegeta didn't even know how to react to the fact that his son had done such a thing to his koi's son and his best friend. So how was Bulma supposed to react? Goten hazarded a glance up at Trunks, the elder saiyan-jin's hair was falling over his face, shadowing his eyes from view. His hands were clenched tightly at his side and he was biting down on his lip as if trying to stop himself from saying something that he might regret.

"Vegeta! Honestly…how can you be so heartless? I just want to know what bastard did this to Goten" Goku glanced at Vegeta, than at Trunks and then at Bulma seeing the faces of each of them in turn.

"I'd watch the words you use Bulma, some things are more complicated than they appear to be." Goku practically shocked everyone with that little speech, it was one of pure wisdom and said in such a way that if you had not been there watching him speak them you would not believe that it had been him who'd said them.

"How can you say that Goku, this is your son…someone abused him in the worst kind or way and you stand there and tell me not to insult them. I'm sorry but I don't think I can do that." Bulma sighed, turning her attention back to Goten and stroking through his hair once again. Everyone jumped when they heard the loud 'thud' of a fist making contact with a wall. They turned to see Trunks' fist buried in the plaster as flakes of the substance broke off and fell away from the wall next to the doorframe. His eyes still cast downwards and his teeth gritted together as he tried to absorb all of the information that he had just received.

"One of you is going to tell me who did this to Goten and then I am going to go and kill them…got that?"

To Be Continued… DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ 

**Nikki: I Know, I didn't really live up to the summary I did last chapter **but everything that I said will happen then will happen in the next chapter. This just seemed like a great place to end it that's all…

**K: **Yeah right you just like to torment people

**Nikki: **No…well…(thinks back to other fanfictions) I only did that once and I even told everyone that it would be ok.

**Watari: **You still made people cry

**Nikki: **Yes but those were the people that didn't read the chapter title and the info before and after the fic, therefore it was there own fault.

**K: **Ever notice you only ever say that when it was your fault and in no way there's

**Nikki: **(pouts) but it wasn't my fault I put it in bold with exclamation marks and everything, then I gave away plushies. Oh that reminds me I haven't given away any of my infamous plushie sets for this fic…

**Watari: **how could you? It's like your trademark

**Nikki: **I know so that is why all the people that review to this chapter will be getting a chibi Truten plushie set. This is basically a chibi Trunks and a Chibi Goten that are all starry eyed and in love with one another…as with all my plushie sets I am keeping one for myself and the rest shall go to all reviewers…you will also get a cookie of your choice…but only if you review…

**K: **In case you can't tell she's hinting for anyone that's still reading to review n.n

**Nikki: **To put it in a nutshell yes…well short summary for the next chappie…

**Chapter 6- Pain and Regret, is this justice?**

Trunks and Bulma finally find out that it was Trunks that raped Goten, and if Trunks' reaction is strange then what do we expect from his mother? Will things ever be the same again and what's this surprise Vegeta and Goku have in store for Goten?

**Nikki: **I hope that will actually happen next chapter but you never know until you start typing do you? Uh please if anyone's left, review…


	6. Pain and Regret, is this justice?

**Dragonball Z- **Broken trust

**Author-** Luna P aka Nikki

**Rating- **RRRRRRRRRRRRRR I said it once and I'll say it again RRRRRRRRRRR yes this fanfiction is an R rated fic if you are fearful it is time for you to leave otherwise enjoy…

**Warning- **Um lets see uh there was something…yaoi, rape basically mature content if you are immature and such situations offend you or repulse you I think it would be best for you if you leave before I damage your fragile psyche n.n

**Summary- Truten **Trunks has wronged Goten but he has no memory of it, Goten decides to suffer in silence rather than burden his best friend. Will he be ok or will it slowly tear him apart and will Trunks notice before it's too late?

**Disclaimer- **(Sniffs) No sadly the characters are not mine if they were there would be an entire series devoted to the relationship between Trunks and Goten and then perhaps another series devoted to the relationship between Goku and Vegeta but alas twas not meant to be (sniffs.)

**GoTrinba- **Yay I'm so happy that you're still reading and that it's making you laugh…I didn't actually intend for that but oh well at least it didn't make you abandon my fic. I just want to say a huge thank you for all your encouraging words it means so much to me that people like what I write so a big thanks to you and I really hope that you enjoy this chappie and keep with it n.n

**Kiko cat****- **Yay thanks for keeping with it that means a lot to me so all I can say is a huge thank you and I hope that this chappie lives up to your expectations. Sorry I can't say anymore at the mo but I've gotta go out n.n

**Selphie-4-Ever- **Yay a new reviewer it's always good to see a fresh face of I this case read a fresh review…uh…I think…oh well can I just say a huge thank you to you for reviewing, I'm really glad that there are people out there enjoying my fanfiction, it means a lot to say the least, well I hope that you like this chapter and that I will hear from you again n.n****

**  
DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

Chapter 6- Pain and Regret, is this justice?

**Normal POV**

"One of you is going to tell me who did this to Goten and then I am going to go and kill them…got that?" Vegeta and Goku froze did Trunks truly mean those words? It sounded like he had but if that were true then when he discovered that it had been him whom had molested Goten how far would he go? What would he do to ensure that those words had been the truth? They both knew and they both worried about it. Goten just stared at Trunks, he couldn't tell him, he just couldn't if he did he knew that it would tear him apart and he couldn't be responsible for that. He couldn't let that happen, not to the one he loved.

"Trunks is right this monster deserves to pay! Why can't you guys see that?"

"Enough!" Goten growled glancing around the room to see that he now had everyone's undivided attention. "He's not a monster…it's a complicated situation but he wasn't himself and therefore it wasn't his fault. If I am able to accept that then so should everyone else." He explained, his eyesight lingering on Trunks and the elders reaction for perhaps a fraction of a second longer than it should have.

"Well I can't Goten…" Trunks practically whispered "I need to know who did this and I need to exact revenge. Ten-chan…you're my best friend, all I want to do is protect you…" No one moved, no one spoke or did anything just continued to stare at Trunks as if he had sprouted wings or had started speaking an alien language, which he hadn't. "TELL ME! NOW!"

"IT WAS YOU OK!" The words had left Goten's mouth before he'd even had a chance to think about them. And just then, just like that, those words that had slipped past his lips unnoticed by himself could never be taken back. He had just made the classic mistake of speaking before he'd had a chance to think. He'd leapt before he'd looked and hadn't measured the distance between the branches meaning that his face was now metaphorically buried into the pavement. Blue eyes and ebony eyes locked, blue eyes clouded with confusion and disbelief and ebony eyes with shock and regret at what he had just said.

"W…w…w…what?" Bulma stuttered her glance bouncing around the four men that were in the room with her. Each and every one of them seemed to be off in their own little worlds. At this point Goten knew for a fact that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. He'd let something slip that he'd fought so hard to keep secret and he regretted it so much you wouldn't believe. Yet there was this annoying little voice in the back of his head that just kept laughing. Kept waiting for Trunks' reaction and was glad at what had just happened, that little part of his mind had wanted this, had wanted to know what Trunks' reaction would be for so long. And it had finally got what it had wanted. How happy it must have been but now for that Goten had to suffer…hadn't he done enough of that to last him a lifetime?

"No" that was the only word Trunks was able to whisper as everything began to sink in. What Goten had just told him wasn't true; he would never hurt Goten, never it was just impossible for him to do so. He cared so much for the younger…his mind trailed off at that moment. Trailed off to a flash, a memory, of a hazy red image…the pain the blood the screams. The metallic taste of Goten's blood in his mouth, his teeth piercing the younger's skin and the mark on Goten's neck that acted as proof. Did that mean that everything Goten had said had been the truth? His heart flipped, he'd hate himself forever if he discovered that was the case.

Blue eyes, sparkled with a small amount of tears that the elder boy refused to let fall. Was that because he didn't care enough? Because he was in the presence of his father? Or something else? Goten really wanted…no…needed to know. "Please… please chibi, tell me that isn't true?" The lilac haired saiyan-jin was almost begging, what would happen now if Goten lied and equally what would happen if he told the truth? He didn't want to lie to Trunks anymore but he didn't want to cause him any pain either.

"Gomen…Trunks…" he whispered and he truly was sorry. Sorry he couldn't lie and tell him that he had been joking, sorry that he couldn't ease Trunks' pain and regret, and sorry most of all because there was that small part of him that had been waiting to see that pain. There was that small part of him that needed to see it so that it could find justice and prove that Trunks was a decent guy. A guy that felt bad when he found out that he had done wrong. He needed the satisfaction of seeing Trunks fall apart because of what he had done and for that he hated himself.

"You're lying…right? This is some sort of joke isn't it?" Trunks asked still refusing to believe that he had done something soo horrible, so unimaginable and so cruel to someone he cared for so much.

"No…Trunks…no he's not and deep down you know that" Vegeta explained, suddenly everything just seemed click and realisation of what he had done dawned on Trunks. Everything became clear and he wished that it could return to the fuzzy haze that it had once been. He didn't want to know that he had raped Goten he didn't want to have the images of it plague his mind. Now…now that he knew…after fighting to find out the truth…now he just wanted to forget it all.

"Hey Trunksie, what's going on?" Mina asked as she poked her head around the doorframe, peering into the lab as she tried to work out what all the yelling had been about.

"I thought I told you to get out of my house" Bulma growled catching sight of the girl in the doorway. Trunks and Goten stared at each other for a while, each wanting for the other to act and tell them what to do. Neither wanting to go with any instincts that they were having at present. After all instinct was the thing that got them into this situation to begin with, if it wouldn't have been for their saiyan-jin instincts nothing would have changed and their friendship would still be as it had been.

"Yeah, come on Mina, let's get you home…I need time to think" Trunks explained tearing his gaze away from Goten's and leaving the silent lab. Safe to say that reaction had shocked just about everyone, the way he could just get up and leave after everything he had just heard was mind boggling. What kind of a friend was he? Five seconds ago he had been sat there swearing to kill the person responsible and then when he discovered that it had been him. He'd just walked away…he hadn't even said sorry, Goten had never expected for that kind of reaction and he had expected a lot. But for Trunks to just brush it off and ignore it like nothing had happened was…well it hurt…it hurt a lot…

Walking out of the house Trunks glanced back at the house. None of that could be true…but it was…he had just found out that he had raped Goten. He wasn't a friend he was as Bulma had said a monster.

'**_One of you is going to tell me who did this to Goten and then I am going to go and kill them…got that?' _**His own words rang in his head, deafening him, it was strange he wanted revenge on himself for what he had done to Goten. As he had stood there when Goten had told him the truth, he just wanted the younger to stand up and punch him. He wanted him to anything but just sit there looking so forgiving and so understand him. Trunks didn't care if Goten was somehow able to move on…what he had done was unforgivable and he needed to be punished. If not by Goten then by his own hands.

"You ok Trunks?" And why on earth had he just walked out like that? Just turned his back like it hadn't affected him. It had affected him infact it had had such an impact on him that he didn't know what to do. He just wanted to turn to Goten and ask for advice but he couldn't not after what he had done. He didn't even feel worthy enough to stare at Goten anymore. Not after what he had done…he had taken his best friend's innocence by force. What kind of caring compassionate friend did that? Second thought what man in his right mind did that? Blood crashed into his head, clearing away every memory and every emotion. And it made him feel as good as dead. After all at the moment that's what he wanted to be…

Bleed these sins away… 

The words rang in his head but they weren't his, everything that he had done all the pain that he had caused he just wanted to get rid of them. Wanted to watch them float away on his blood, like little ships floating on a crimson river. He wanted to forget and he didn't want to wake up to the harsh remembrance of what he had done…it just hurt…it hurt too much. He'd killed so many in the name of justice, caused innocents to suffer along the way. That had hurt him but that pain was a mere scratch to what he was feeling now.

Now his whole body, heart, soul, and mind was heavy and painful just for being in existence. Now the people he had hurt…Goten…he could see Goten's blood on his hands. He could see pain and hear screams, watched as the smaller boy writhed beneath him and he heard himself laugh. Clasping his hands over his ears he desperately tried to block out the noise but it just wouldn't leave. It was his punishment but he still believed that it wasn't enough. He needed to somehow prove to Goten that he truly was sorry. What better way was there than to keep his promise?

"Hey Trunks…you ok dude?" He glanced up to meet sympathetic golden eyes staring at him. A hand lightly pressed on his shoulder; he flinched away from the touch… people shouldn't feel sorry for him. People shouldn't touch him and people couldn't get close to him. It was just too dangerous for them now…

"Don't touch me!" He screamed gaining the attention of everyone in the park; a low growl came from Kai as he walked closer to where Rei was sat on the floor. "Gomen…" Trunks whispered noticing that he had accidentally pushed Rei over… see… he was hurting people again he hadn't meant to hurt Rei he just hadn't been paying attention to how much strength he had used to push the younger boy away. Gently Kai helped his friend from the floor and shot Trunks a death glare. Vegeta appeared in Trunks' mind scowling just the same…he just wanted to escape…

Bleed these sins away… 

The words kept repeating in the back of his mind…the blood kept flowing to his brain and sights unwanted kept appearing before his eyes. Goten arching in pain to meet Trunks' brutal thrusts…and then there were the tears…the small pure tears that glistened in the crimson moonlight. The small sounds of quiet pleas…begging for him to stop. And then the chuckling, the sound of him…sounding so heartless and cruel, his hands clenched at his sides, he didn't want to remember anymore. It hurt too much…

"He was just trying to help you, you bastard…it looked like you were in pain…" Kai growled holding Rei protectively at his side as he snarled at the boy that was now crouching on the floor. Holding his head in his hands and whispering one word every so often 'stop…'

"Trunks! Hey what did you two do to him? Back off!" Mina growled appearing at Trunks' side and crouching beside him. Kai was right…it looked like he was in pain because he was in pain and he didn't want to feel this pain anymore…he didn't want to feel anything anymore. He just wanted to be at peace…to be at rest…

"No Mina…just go home…I need to talk to them…" he needed to tell someone needed for someone to hurt him. He couldn't take the silence anymore… Kai was sure to hit him…he was the type and he was sure to make it hurt. Sure to make him bleed, that's what he wanted…no needed…he needed to feel pain… because at present he couldn't feel anything else. Couldn't feel the wind as it blew through his hair, couldn't feel the sun heat his skin, couldn't feel Mina's hand resting on his shoulder.

"Oh…uh…ok…I'll call you later Trunks!" She yelled as she ran off through the park he wondered how much she knew. She had been in the house all that time through all the shouting through the confession of a lifetime. She acted oblivious but that couldn't be true. How could she not know but if she had heard why had she decided to let him walk her home? He couldn't be trusted…why had people trusted him? Why had Goten trusted him?

"I'm in pain…" Rei and Kai glanced at each other in confusion wondering where the conversation was heading. "Because of what I did to him…"

Bleed these sins away… 

"Goten?" Rei asked but it seemed as though they both know whom he had been talking about. Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously, he wondered if this was it…if now was the time for the truth to escape and be heard by everyone who cared to know? He for one felt that he needed to know, but glancing at Trunks he wondered if that were a wise thing to need. It had obviously caused a great amount of pain to come to the lilac haired boy. Not physically, that had always been the easiest type of pain to bare, but mentally. For mentally it had crushed him…

"What did you do Trunks?" The words just floated away like balloons, it seemed as though they had no tether to tie them to this world and so escaped. Looking to go elsewhere. Trunks just glanced at his wrists, the saiyan-jin blood pumping through his veins. The royal saiyan-jin blood, he didn't deserve to have it within him, it would be better off spilled over the cold concrete ground then within him. With a heart such as his circulating it around his body.

"I raped him" he awaited the punch, waited to greet it with open arms. Waited for the pain as his jaw shattered and blood pooled in the back of his throat, waited for when he would be able to cough it up and see it on the ground where he felt it belonged. Waited…waited…but it never came…there was just silence, the same cursed silence as before, glancing up there were the same looks. Disappointment, distrust and the ever present disbelief. He didn't want to see that look anymore, he noticed that he had caught the attention of several passer buyers. An old lady and her friend a young mother and her daughter and a man who really couldn't care less about anyone other than himself.

"Do you regret it?" Trunks nodded, of course he regretted it he hated himself for it… who wouldn't regret it? What selfish maniac wouldn't regret raping their best friend… stripping them of their purity? Forcing them to scream their name until their throat was sore and horse? And then forgetting all about it the next day? He felt like a monster and he wanted to be treated like one. Hunted down and killed, but no one did it, just gave him the same look, the same ghostly look of sorrow. And that hurt more than any right hook or low blow ever would. A punch you could recover from, memories such as Trunks' you couldn't, they would be with him until the day he died.

_Alone with a bleeding heart…_   
Was that a reference to himself or to Goten or was it both. They both seemed to stand alone their hearts battered and bruised and irreparable, everything just hurt so much. It was as if his heart was telling him to just give up…just leave the world and let it go on without him…   
_Death waits for you with open arms… _

Nothing would change, the world would keep spinning, gravity would keep pulling, rain would keep falling. His heart would just stop beating and his soul would cease to exist… that would be all. And it wouldn't be a burden on the world or it's occupants, it would merely free him from the distressing pain of life. Let him go, let him escape… let him be…

Kai went to speak again but before anything could be said Trunks was gone…it was as if he had just flown away. Disappeared into thin air leaving nothing but one fading tear on the floor. He only ever seemed to shed tears that no one saw…too proud to let people see how distraught he actually was. He truly was a saiyan-jin Prince and Vegeta's son…but every son must leave and every Prince must fall Trunks was no exception to that rule…

"What's going on with me dad? Vegeta-sama?" Goten finally broke the silence, trying to forget all about Trunks' slightly bizarre reaction. Something kept telling him that he never would, he'd never forget that look shimmering in the azure depths not because he didn't want to but because he couldn't. He couldn't forget the look of pure sorrow and regret for the simple reason that it meant Trunks cared. If he regretted doing it then he must care, right? Sighing he ran his hand through his hair, but of course that didn't explain why he had just left like he had. They had soo much to talk about and he just ran away, since when did Trunks Briefs run away from something?

"Oh…uh…it's very simple really…" Goku started, nudging Vegeta as if trying to prompt the elder to continue with what he had previously been saying. With a deep intake of breath Vegeta went to finish his koi's sentence when Bulma butted into the conversation at the most inappropriate of times…

"Wait…that mark on Goten's neck…I've seen that before… you two…does that mean that he's Trunks' mate?" Vegeta and Goku glanced at each other surprised that it had taken her so long to work it out. Wasn't she supposed to be a genius or something?

"Uh…" a deep shade of crimson tinted the creamy white skin of the young saiyan-jin as he thought of how to explain it to her without it becoming too embarrassing. "Yes but because I have not marked Trunks there is not a full bond. I can no longer seek other mates, Trunks can but it will have some effect on me. If I accept Trunks as my mate and mark him then it will be a complete bond and neither of us could seek other mates. But I would not do that unless I was sure it was what he wished." He explained, smiling he was proud of how that had sounded.

"But don't you see, he didn't care about any of that when he did it to you. I love my son unconditionally Goten, but I love you to and he did something so wrong to you. Why do you not wish to seek some sort of revenge?" Bulma asked stroking the boy's ebony hair lovingly. Goten smiled and glanced over at her. That was such an easy question to answer. He wondered why all of them couldn't be like that.

"Because I couldn't do that to him…I love him…" The words just seemed to hover in the room for a while. Goten couldn't help wondering if it was right to love the person that had raped him but he did. He couldn't do anything about that and he wouldn't even if he could. He wanted to give that love and he wished that one day it would be returned. At the moment he just figured that as long as Trunks was happy he was happy, because**_ that _**was love. So what if he suffered as a result…Trunks was all that mattered to him right now. "Speaking of Trunks why did he go flying across the room earlier, why did my ki react like that and why did I absorb some of his?"

Goku sighed, "ah yes back to that…Vegeta?" The saiyan-jin Prince growled and shot the younger saiyan a look that said 'he's-you-son-why-should-I-do-it?' Goku just whimpered and glanced at his koi his the puppy-dog eyes sparkling in the dim light. Vegeta growled angrily but glancing at Goten he decided that it was something he needed to know. Everyone want's the best for their kids and ok Goten wasn't his but he had been mated by his son and he was his koi's son so that was good enough. In his eyes anyway, he didn't care about what anyone else thought never had and never would.

The new-found ki in the house alerted the saiyan-jin's to Trunks' return. His bedroom window must have been open, no one had been expecting for him to use the front door anyway. He probably would have broken in before facing all of them again. And because of that they all pitied him. But Trunks wasn't the type that would want to be pitied by anyone or for anything. So after a few seconds of silence Vegeta began his explanation hopefully this time nothing and no one would interrupt him before he had a chance to say what was important.

"Well there's only one way to say this and that is, Goten…you're pregnant" a blink was the only reaction from the young saiyan-jin. What else could he do? He had just been told that he was pregnant as far as he knew that was impossible. As far as he knew. With a small whimper he turned to face Bulma as if for support and to make sure that what he thought about male pregnancy was actually true.

"I don't know whether you paid attention in biology class Vegeta but it is infact impossible for male's to conceive a child."

"Human male's yes, saiyan-jin male's no. It is infact very possible for male saiyan-jin's to bare a child. It's like a back up system, if there were no women around then because males could also conceive a child there would be no chance for the saiyan-jin race to run out." Vegeta explained "but a foetus growing inside of a male for some reason needs a lot more ki. This is while you have been feeling so drained lately Goten. Usually the child will take ki from both parents without either of them knowing as it is only small amounts at a time but…"

"Because Trunks and I are not together very often when he got close to me earlier it took his ki in order to sustain it's being." Goten finished, Vegeta nodded in agreement and then glanced over at Goku, sending him vibes that ordered for him to carry on now.

"Correct, of course now that has to continue because if the child does not get the amount of ki it needs, it will try to take it all from you. You are a strong saiyan-jin Goten and you could last longer than most. But giving out ninety per cent of your ki everyday would eventually kill you." Now that Goku thought about what he had just said he realised he could have sugarcoated it a bit more. However what he had said had been the truth and it was important that Goten knew about it. "Now there are a couple of things you need to know about this, the baby is already forming its saiyan powers. The ki that pushed Trunks away earlier was the ki of your child, it was basically saying that it had had enough. It would also do that to protect you from harm. If the baby thinks or feels that you are being threatened it will do it's best to protect you from whatever was doing the threatening got it?"

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Bulma asked praying that she wasn't making Goten feel threatened in anyway. After seeing Trunks get thrown across the room earlier she was sure that she did not want that to happen to her. After all she was only human.

"Well yeah but you've got to understand, the only way for the unborn child to protect it's carrier parent…" Goku was very carefully steering away from the word 'mother' as he knew that Goten would not have been happy being associated with such a feminine title. "Is to detect the changes in the carriers mood and then use it's ki to… well…kill what is causing its parent any unnecessary stress. It's a survival strategy, it wants to protect its parents and itself and that is the only way it knows how." Vegeta smiled, he had never known Goku to sound so wise and professional it was sort of amazing to hear and made him love him slightly more. "The child is also bonded to Trunks and so in the next nine months whatever happens to him will have some affect on you and your baby…"

"Ahh!" Goten cut his father off and fell to the floor, clutching his stomach in pain. Something wasn't right… something wasn't right at all…

**Meanwhile**

Was he thinking with a clear mind? Of course not but that had never stopped people from acting on impulse before. He just couldn't take it anymore; it was becoming too much for him, overwhelming his senses…the irrepressible guilt never seeming to fade. How could he have done such a thing without Goten's permission? For a long time he had just passed the feelings he held for the younger off as care and a brotherly kind of love. After all they had grown up together, they'd done everything together, fought side by side to save the world time and time again. Hell they'd fused together to become one being, Gotenks, once upon a time. But he was slowly realising that it was more. It was the love of lovers…

Flashes of his childhood assaulted his eyes, the two of them as saiyan's training. Then the two of them sat shoving food down their throats in a way that would make Goku proud. Taking a bath together, him washing Goten's hair as the younger tried to find the bar of soap that had escaped his grasp, then of the sleeping in the same bed, hugging. The feel of his hand running through the soft ebony locks as Goten cried himself to sleep at the loss of his mother. And in the blink of an eye, with one mistake the trust that had always been present between the two had vanished, with just one stupid mistake. Was that it for them? Trunks didn't want to know if it was…

Bleed these sins away… 

The voice constantly cooing at him in the back of his mind he just couldn't take it anymore. Falling to his knees he finally admitted to himself that he was too weak to deal with something like this and that he would take the cowards way out. Take his own life, he didn't want to hurt Goten again and this was the only sure way to make sure he didn't. It wasn't honourable for a saiyan-jin to die in such a way, at the hands of himself. Saiyan-jin's were supposed to die in battle, fighting courageously until the last breath escaped them. But he felt that honour had gone out the window the second he had raped Goten.

Catching sight of himself in the mirror he struck out shattering the object into a thousand pieces. Causing the shards to appear at the bottom, creating a broken reflection of a broken soul. Reaching for one of the shards he pressed it to his wrist he couldn't help thinking how easy all of this was. A surge of pain as the glass ripped at the flesh, piercing into the veins that lay just below the surface and letting the crimson blood flow unrestrained. A thunderclap outside was followed by a downpour of rain, slumping against the edge of his bed he watched the water fall from the clouds. His mind focused on Goten more specifically the words he had spoken earlier than day…

'_**He's not a monster…it's a complicated situation but he wasn't himself and therefore it wasn't his fault. If I am able to accept that then so should everyone else.'**_

Those words almost made him regret what he had done. If Goten had forgiven him maybe they could move on…maybe they could become more than just friends. Sighing as the burning in his wrist subsided he knew that it was too late for any of that now. The blood coating his floor, he wondered how many pints he had spilled exactly, mirrored the water pooling on the ground outside.

"Trunks!" That was Goten's voice, he knew that by instinct he could also tell because of the ki. He had memorised Goten's ki so that when they were fighting he would know never to attack when Goten was in the way…he'd wanted to protect him, that was all…how badly he felt he'd failed… "What have you done…you can't leave me you bastard!" The younger screamed tears falling from his eyes and onto Trunks as he leaned in closer whispering, "you can't…because I love you…and I'm carrying your child…"

_**Bleed these sins away, because you're alone with a bleeding heart and death waits for you with open arms… **_

TBC

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ 

**Nikki: **Don't worry, I'm not done yet and things are about to get very interesting

**K: **When Nikki say's that things will get interesting she means that they are going to get confusing just thought you should know…

**Nikki: **And I shall have to explain things that have yet to be explained, if something so far has really got you confused then tell me in a review or e-mail and I shall try and give you an answer to it…

**Watari: **Coming to a computer screen near you

Chapter 7- Dreams of death and life… 

Everyone's roles are made clear and Mina's not about to let things lie, but can anyone stop her from getting what she wants?

**K: **CONFUSING!

**Nikki: **I will explain…next chapter if I get some nice feedback… I hope I haven't screwed everything up…


	7. Dreams of life and death

**Dragonball Z- **Broken trust

**Author-** Luna P aka Nikki

**Rating- **RRRRRRRRRRRRRR I said it once and I'll say it again RRRRRRRRRRR yes this fanfiction is an R rated fic if you are fearful it is time for you to leave otherwise enjoy…

**Warning- **Um lets see uh there was something…yaoi, rape basically mature content if you are immature and such situations offend you or repulse you I think it would be best for you if you leave before I damage your fragile psyche n.n

**Summary- Truten **Trunks has wronged Goten but he has no memory of it, Goten decides to suffer in silence rather than burden his best friend. Will he be ok or will it slowly tear him apart and will Trunks notice before it's too late?

**Disclaimer- **(Sniffs) No sadly the characters are not mine if they were there would be an entire series devoted to the relationship between Trunks and Goten and then perhaps another series devoted to the relationship between Goku and Vegeta but alas twas not meant to be (sniffs.)

**Webtester01- **Wow soo many new reviewers this time round and I thought that that chapter was going to make everyone stop reading. Now I fear that this one will, well I'm glad that you found my fic and that you are enjoying reading it. You caught it just in its finale though cause this is the penultimate chapter. I hope that you enjoy the two chappies that are left and that I will read another review from you soon thanks a million n.n

**Galacia and demons- **Yay you're back, thank you for your review. Was it intended to be funny? Cause I found it funny, or is it that you're just a funny person by nature, I'm sorry if my fic is getting confusing. I'll try and deconfusify in because there are times when I'm slightly confused aswell. I hope that I don't disappoint you with this chapter and hope that you enjoy it and I get a review for it (cough hint hint cough) thank you anyway n.n and the 'attempt' thing well…you shall have to read and find out n.n

**Erica- **Yay another new person, hi! Well thank you for your review, I'm sorry if I upset you, I tend to use the whole suicidal cliffhanger a lot. It's a great way to draw in readers, as this seems to have proved. So I shall say thank you again and I hope this chapter doesn't make you turn tail and run and that I hear from you soon, reviews are always welcomed with open arms, hint hint, n.n

**Selphie 4-ever- **You don't like M-preg? (Cries) Oh well I suppose it is a very controversial issue, I just have to try everything and I've been waiting to try my hand at M-preg for quite a while so when I was faced with the opportunity I had to take it. I wasn't originally planning on it but someone mentioned it in a review and so it began. I'm sorry once again but I hope that you do keep reading after all there's only going to be one more chappie after this one n.n Anyhoo I hope you enjoy this chappie and that I hear from you soon, thanks for your review hun n.n

**Kiko cat- **Yay you're still here, it has to be said you are one of my most loyal reviewers and I love you for that. So thank you for all the support you've given to me on this fic and my beyblade fics, which there will be more of with time. And I know what you mean Trunks was the first DBZ characters I encountered, I was just flicking through channels one day and I flicked onto it and there he was, looking hot as always, funny thing it was the first episode he was ever on. Ha must have been fate n.n well thank you once again and I hope you stick with it n.n

**GoTrinba**- Me? let Trunks die? Well you shall have to wait and see, I just want to thank you for all the reviews you've given me, you've stuck with it for so long and I always look out for your reviews to check that you're still there. You've given me praise and really helpful advice and I just want to say a huge thank you for that and I hope that this chapter is not a huge disappointment that makes you want to stop reading. Hope to hear from you soon n.n Thank you 

**Insane dreamer- **Another new reviewer, welcome, I hope that you enjoy the latest instalment and that you stick with this for what's left. It always makes me happy to read reviews especially nice ones and that's exactly what yours was so I just want to thank you for that and I hope that I will see a review from you at the end of this chapter, n.n. Thank you once again

**I'm really truly sorry for the lateness of this chapter, there was a small family emergency that delayed the update and so for that I am sorry. I will also apologise in advance for the next update because due to the aftermath of what happened this week I'm not sure when I will be able to get the next chapter up. However I can promise you that it will be up sometime next week, thank you and enjoy n.n **

**Ok this is the penultimate chapter so after this there is only one left, I hate ending fanfics but they have to end at some point. I just want to apologise for the shortness and crapness of this chapter but I had a really hard time with writing it because I just wanted to show what happened to Trunks and how everyone reacted and I didn't know how to go about it. The next chapter will be better because I have a killer plot line for it so I hope you just read this one to see what's going on and then read the next for the excitement n.n **

**Nikki: **HEY YOU! Yes you the one skipping all the important info, get back up there and read it, honestly n.n

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ Chapter 7- Dreams of life and death… Normal POV 

Trunks smiled as he walked through the memories of his childhood. It was like walking through a movie of all the events of his life but soon it all crumbled away and he was left alone in a big white hallway. The question in his mind 'is this death?' He hoped it wasn't, he didn't want to be here. He had heard Goten's words…he said that he loved him and something else but he wasn't sure what that had been. He was too far gone by then and it had been little more than a whisper on the passing breeze. The same breeze that upon it had carried his soul.

Glancing around the corridor he saw that there was only one door on each end, he just had to choose which door to go through without knowing where they led or what would happen when he got there. It would be a choice that there was no going back from…

Tears clouded the younger saiyan-jin's eyes as he sat at Trunks' bedside holding one of the lilac haired Princes hands tightly inbetween two of his own. He had known that nothing good would come of telling Trunks the truth, how he had been right. Even the little voice in the back of his head that had wanted for the truth to be told and had wanted to see the Prince fall was being eerily quiet. He wasn't quite sure of what his emotions were at the moment, part of him was angry at Trunks and the other completely terrified that he might loose the elder.

"Maybe you should go get something to eat Goten, there's nothing else you can do for him now…only time will tell…" Bulma whispered as she ran a soothing hand through the ebony hair. Goten couldn't understand how she was being so calm about all of this, after all the boy lying motionless in the bed just infront of them was her only son.

"No…I'm ok…" he whispered tightening his grip around the other boy's hand as he brought the limb to his lips, kissing it softly. Trunks had to pull through; he had to come back to him 'cause if he didn't then what would happen to Goten and the child that was growing within him? Vegeta stared at the raven-haired teen that was sat beside his son; Goten hadn't deserved to be put through all of this. Yet he had and both Goku and Vegeta were very proud of the way he had handled all of it.

"How are you Geta-san?" Goku asked running his hand down the elder's side and pulling him into a small hug, Vegeta sighed and shrugged. He wasn't sure; his son had just tried to kill himself without even thinking of the consequences so he was extremely pissed off but he found that he couldn't be angry at Trunks so he had begun to blame himself.

"He's a fool" Vegeta snarled as he leant into his koi's side, Goku smiled at that and tightened his grip on the smaller man. Trying to comfort him,

"Who?" Goku asked and lightly kissed the others head.

"Trunks, he knows that taking your own life is the most dishonourable way to die yet he did it anyway…"

"He was confused, but I don't think he's gonna die Vegeta, he's a strong saiyan-jin he'll pull through after all look at who his father is" Goku whispered nuzzling into the elder's neck.

"Yeah, I made a right mess of things didn't I?" The younger shook his head and turned Vegeta to face him, lightly kissing his lips before saying what was playing on his mind.

"No, he's a good kid there are certain things that we couldn't account for though, we didn't know that all of this was going to happen. Neither did they, no one's to blame for everything that has happened but at the same time everyone is. We all hold a little responsibility for everything that happens in our lives. It's just that in our eyes that responsibility seems to have been magnified so we blame ourselves even though we know that there's nothing we could have done." Sighing Vegeta dropped his head staring down at the floor as he absorbed everything Goku had just said.

"When did you get so smart Kakarrot?" Goku smiled and kissed the top of Vegeta's head.

"After I destroyed Dende's home, I don't know what happened but I just seemed to accumulate all of the answers to the universe." The younger explained sarcastically,

"Very funny" Vegeta growled, sarcasm surpassing that of Goku's. Goten chuckled at his father and Vegeta's antics, they always seemed to act like lovesick puppy dogs around each other. It was sweet though much better than when they were arguing or fighting with one another, that was just dangerous. The ebony haired teen jumped when he felt Trunks' hand squeeze his. He just sat there for a while, wondering if it had been his imagination, he hoped that it hadn't but he couldn't rule it out as a possibility. When he felt it again his heart stopped, he wanted Trunks back and if this really was nothing more than his imagination playing tricks on him then he didn't want to know.

"Trunks?" He whispered, leaning over the bed slightly and running his hand through the elder's lilac hair. Before anything else could be said or done azure eyes shot open and Trunks leaned up capturing Goten's lips in a long passionate kiss. The younger's eyes widened in shock for a few moments before they fell closed, enjoying the sensation. Pulling away Trunks smiled at Goten and lightly stroked the side of his face. "Hey," the younger whispered, tears welling in his eyes,

"Hey…"

"Oh thank Dende, Trunks you almost gave me a heart attack!" Bulma screamed wrapping her arms around her son and hugging him tightly.

"Good now that he's awake I can be angry and shout at him" Vegeta growled pulling away from Goku's grasp and walking over to his son. "How could you Trunks!"

"Vegeta, not now, let him rest!" Bulma and Goku pleaded, Vegeta just shook his head, his son had made a stupid mistake and he wasn't going to let him make it again. "Please" the pleas of the others didn't effect Vegeta in any way. He was Trunks' father and he felt that he had to do this.

"It's one thing to kill yourself but to risk the lives of your mate and unborn child is despicable!" Vegeta snarled, Trunks just stared at him eyes shimmering with confusion as he tried to work out what his father was talking about. Goten blushed slightly and turned away, that had not been how he had wanted for Trunks to find out about his uh… 'Condition.'

"Mate? Child? What are you talking about dad?" Trunks asked propping himself up on his elbow's as he stared at his father trying to puzzle everything out for himself but failing miserably.

"Goten, you mated him and impregnated him! You put him in serious danger because the child needs ki from both parents, if you would have died then he and the child would have suffered the same fate! But you never look at the bigger picture do you Trunks? You get yourself so wound up that you can't think and then you make stupid mistakes! I won't let that happen again." Vegeta growled, Trunks slowly turned to glance at Goten, said boy was stood a metre or so away staring at the floor.

"But…Goten's a boy…he can't be pregnant!" Trunks explained never once removing his gaze from Goten who never removed his gaze from the floor. Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes Trunks but if you would have stayed here yesterday instead of storming off and trying to kill yourself then you would have heard me say that human males cannot carry children. However saiyan-jin males can. It was your child who drained your ki yesterday and it did so in order to sustain it's being, got it? Good, keep it!" Vegeta explained before storming out of the room and leaving his son to sort things out for himself.

"Well…I don't know what's gotten into him…" Goku smiled and walked over to Bulma placing his hand on the small of her back as he assisted her out of the room. "Why don't we leave the two of you alone to discuss things and sort things out?" Goku said as he and Bulma left the room closing the door behind them and leaving the two boys alone.

"Is that true Ten-chan? Is what my dad said true? Are you carrying my child?" Goten didn't move or speak for what felt like forever he just continued to stare at the floor. He just didn't want to tell Trunks because he was afraid of the elder's reaction, after all a guy getting pregnant wasn't something you saw on a day to day bases. He didn't even know what he felt about it he just knew that there was a small child forming inside of him and he loved it and wanted to protect it with all of his being. He was just worried that Trunks wouldn't feel the same, then again he was the child's father there fore he had a right to know.

"Uh…yeah…yeah it is…does that bother you?" Goten asked still staring at the floor as tears began to well. What if Trunks didn't except him and his child, then what? He jumped when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and smiled when he felt soft lips brushing against his neck.

"Of course not, how could you even think that I wouldn't except you Ten-chan, you're carrying my child…and…I…I…I love you." The words just seemed to hover for a while. Goten smiled and turned around in Trunks' grasp hugging the elder back. "And I love our baby and want nothing more in life to protect the two of you. A lot better than I've been doing so far…" he trailed off at that and it was obvious to Goten what he was thinking about. With a small smile the younger leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss onto the other boy's lips. Snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Stop it, it wasn't your fault and think of it this way. If that had never happened then we might have never told each other how we felt and I wouldn't be pregnant with your child" Trunks sighed and nodded, pulling the younger closer once again, he loved this feeling. Goten being so close to him and he could now sense the ki of the small saiyan-jin growing within his partner it truly was amazing.

It was such a strange situation for them to be in but a nice one and everything seemed to be going their way for once. They both wondered how long that would last but neither were willing to jinx their good fortune. After all they had each other now and a baby on the way. What more could anyone ask for?

"Good, you've put everything behind you and are starting to look like a proper family, congratulations." Vegeta said a slight almost unnoticeable smile appearing on his face as he saw his son and Goten stood in a tight embrace in the middle of the lab. At this point in time he truly could say that he was proud of his, son…he would never tell him but he was proud.

"Yes congrats to both of you…ha ha Vegeta's going to be a grandfather…he's an old man!" Goku shrieked as realisation of, almost, everything dawned on him. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his koi's stupidity and everyone else just stood there staring and waiting for him to catch on, of course he didn't so Bulma tried her hand at explaining.

"That's true Goku but Goten's your son so you're going to be a grandfather, and an old man, too…" Goku stared at her mortified at what he had just been told. Vegeta hid a chuckle under his breath and both Goten and Trunks stifled a laugh as the elder pouted and crossed his arms, as a three-year-old would do when they were having a temper tantrum.

"But I'm too young and good looking to be a grandfather, can't Piccolo do it instead?" With a sigh Vegeta turned to his koi and shook his head, then he proceeded to help a very distraught Goku out of the lab and up the stairs, Goku constantly babbling about how he was too pretty to be a wrinkly old man.

Goten chuckled at his father's antics and glanced up at Trunks, wrapping his arms around the elder's neck and staring into the sapphire depths.

"So where do we go from here?" The younger asked as Trunks' arms found their way to his waist, pulling him even closer although to most that would have appeared to have been impossible. Bulma coughed softly as she watched the two, uncertain of whether she should leave or stay.

"Well I know when I'm not wanted…" she muttered turning around and walking out of the lab, casting one last glance at her son and his new found koi before she stepped out and closed the door behind her leaving them alone once again. Trunks smiled at the smaller boy and slowly ran one hand through the silken ebony tresses, noticing how soft the younger's hair was to his touch.

"I don't know, let's take everything one day at a time. At present I'm just happy to stand here and hold you" Goten blushed at that comment. If someone would have come over to him a month ago and told him that all this would have happened he would have laughed in their face and personally paid for them to go and see a psychologist. But it had happened and Goten knew one thing for a fact, he wouldn't go back and change any of it for the world because if he did then he might not have ended up stood here. In Trunks' arms and that would have been a very depressing thing indeed.

Of course when happiness is found it is usually at the expense of someone else. In this case that was true, because stood outside of the lab was a young blonde girl that had heard almost everything thanks to an open window. Stood outside was a young blond girl whose heart had just been crushed and who wanted revenge because what she had believed to have been hers had just been snatched away from her. And her happiness had been crushed to pave the way for someone elses…that always made people bitter…always…

And she wanted revenge…

Wanted for someone to pay…

Wanted for the hurt to stop…

And how she planned to go about it was a murderous way indeed…

To Be Continued…

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ 

**Nikki: **Ok yeah I think that was the worst chapter so far and the shortest, can I just say that it's not finished yet however this is the penultimate chapter. So only one more to go…

**K: **Yeah she's gonna skip the pregnancy and go straight to the ninth month

**Nikki: **Yes so I hope I get some reviews and that I will see some of you on the eighth and final chapter.

**Watari: **Coming to a computer screen near you

**Chapter 8- Stigmatized**

It's the finale and Mina's out for revenge but what's she planning on doing? And Goten gives birth to a happy healthy baby… but is it a boy or a girl?

**Nikki: **Yeah so like I was saying I'm sorry for the poor quality of this chappie but I just wanted to show you that Trunks was ok and that he and Goten were together. Next chapter should be better, speaking of which what do you think? Is the baby going to be a boy or a girl? Hope to see ya next chappie

Those who are correct about the gender of the baby will get one of my infamous plushie sets. This one is of Trunks and Goten with their baby so good luck and I hope to see ya soon. To kill the time before the next update feel free to review n.n


	8. Stigmatised

**Dragonball Z- **Broken trust

**Author-** Luna P aka Nikki

**Rating- **RRRRRRRRRRRRRR I said it once and I'll say it again RRRRRRRRRRR yes this fanfiction is an R rated fic if you are fearful it is time for you to leave otherwise enjoy…

**Warning- **Um lets see uh there was something…yaoi, rape basically mature content if you are immature and such situations offend you or repulse you I think it would be best for you if you leave before I damage your fragile psyche n.n

**Summary- Truten **Trunks has wronged Goten but he has no memory of it, Goten decides to suffer in silence rather than burden his best friend. Will he be ok or will it slowly tear him apart and will Trunks notice before it's too late?

**Disclaimer- **(Sniffs) No sadly the characters are not mine if they were there would be an entire series devoted to the relationship between Trunks and Goten and then perhaps another series devoted to the relationship between Goku and Vegeta but alas twas not meant to be (sniffs.)

**Stargabe- **I'm glad you liked it and I know, Mina was designed to be a stupid bitch that everyone disliked. Anyway once again I'm so glad that you like it and that this will be an ending worthy of a review. And about the baby, well you shall see… n.n I shall just say that in most M-preg fics the males have girls but I like to be different. Anyway hope to here from you again,

**Kiko cat- **Kami, what do I say to you? You've been there for the entire thing and are officially the most loyal reviewer; you get a plushie set for being so sweet. So I just want to say a huge thank you because seeing that you were always there reading kept me writing. I love ya hun (but not in some creepy stalkerish way) and something's telling me you won't feel sorry for Mina in this chapter and yes Vegeta was mean but oh well n.n Trunks is over it and yay they're together. Oh by the way the rules for 'Fallen' don't apply here so there may be a few tears… maybe… again one last huge THANK YOU because you gave me the courage and faith to keep going with this. Wow this was a really long thank you, well thank you and I hope to see ya again soon.

**Galacia and Demons- **Your reviews always make me laugh, and I want thank you for reviewing. Um…don't hurt me…is what I want to say…I have shinigami's…and Yami's and yaoi boys at my disposal so ha. (Runs and hide behind them) Just joking, once again a huge thank you for reviewing and keeping me entertained when I was down and confused and worried that no one liked my work so uh…yeah thank you and I hope you will review one last time and tell me what you thought of this chappie aka the finale.

**Ok I'm sorry that this is late but I really didn't know what to do or where to go so uh I'm sorry and I hope that this in someway makes up for the lateness of the finale. I hope this is a good send off for the fic and that you like it enough to review. Once again I'd just like to thank everyone that reviewed it means a lot to me that you liked my work so uh thank you and goodbye. **

**P.S. this chapter was written to The Calling's CD 'Camino Palmero' I think it goes really well with the nature of the fanfiction so if you have it listen to it if not go buy it. It's well worth it trust me. **

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ Chapter 8- Stigmatised Normal POV 

A lot had changed over the past nine months, a lot…but it seemed that things were finally as they should be. Everything was peaceful and happy but life is not a story or a fairytale and sometimes happily ever after isn't possible. Sometimes it's just not destined to be. Sometimes even stories end in tragedy and so you wait for the sequel in the hopes that everything will go back to being happily ever after because we know that if stories stop ending happily ever after then there is no hope for us. For our lives and the stories we play out by just being.

When we see a story end with a marriage and lovers riding off into the sunset, we begin to feel secure in our own self delusions but perhaps that's the most dangerous place to be. Happy and safe and knowing that this is the best it's going to get and that it's only a matter of time before we tumble and fall and everything we've ever cared for and wanted is gone. Truth be told as long as you live life to the full and make sure that every moment becomes a precious memory that rival's the beauty of any jewel. You'll find peace and happiness in the knowledge that you left behind a world with good memories and protected the one's you love as best you could…

The mind wanders when it is allowed time to think, when it's allowed to roam free and explore every possibility and every decision that you made in life. When it's allowed to judge if the choices you made were right or wrong but by the time it gets it's chance to tell you all of this. It's far too late and there is irony there, for the mind seems to shut off and leave us blank when we try to think too hard or too fast. Perhaps it's trying to stop us from coming to the wrong conclusion and making a mess of everything but by doing this we decide to act on impulse. Our bodies seem to move of their own free will this can put us in the line of danger but as long as we protect what matters it doesn't matter.

We tell ourselves that it was worth it and we pray that it was but after all is said and done we're not the one's left to suffer. We can only hope that the people close to us can go on without us, tears are shed and pain is felt but time heals all wounds and wounds of the heart are no different than those of the body. We want to help them through but obstacles are in the way and you see them sinking fast and you'd trade everything you own to help them out. Only problem is it's not up to you this time, you can't be the hero or their knight in shining armour. You have to watch from the sidelines and hope they save themselves.

We all have to say goodbye eventually, and we curse it for being so hard and for hurting so much…

"Ow!" A chuckle as Trunks placed a light kiss on the other boy's neck, running his hands over the bump that had formed on the younger saiyan-jin's stomach. The bump that was their child.

"What is it this time koi?" Trunks asked as he watched Goten frown and grimace at something that only he could feel. Goten sighed and moved one of Trunks' hand's to higher up on his stomach. A powerful thump from inside the other was undoubtedly the cause of Goten's discomfort.

"Your child keep's kicking me and it's incredibly uncomfortable." Goten growled, Trunks chuckled and moved closer to the younger, kissing the other's neck once again. Bulma's voice coming from the bottom of the stairs told them that it was time for breakfast. Sighing Trunks got up off of the bed, helping Goten up and pulling the smaller into a tight hug.

"Whenever it does something the annoys you it's always **_my_** child why is that chibi?" Goten giggled and leant up placing a soft kiss onto the elder boy's lips.

"I don't know, it just is," Sighing he let his head fall against Trunks' chest, he loved being so close to the lilac haired Prince. Who in their right mind wouldn't? Slowly and sweetly the two began to sway from side to side to a tune that only they could hear. Moments like this were priceless and irreplaceable and so we give them their own personnel spaces in the centre of our hearts and the back of our minds. It is them that help us through losses and heartache because they remind of when we didn't know that those two words existed. Reminded us of time's that will forever remain precious…

_**A shimmering tear, like a jewel or a droplet of water cascading in a waterfall… **_

"I love you chibi…" Trunks whispered running his right hand through the soft ebony locks, he loved that feeling, hell he loved Goten. He loved everything about him and he prayed that nothing would ever attempt to change the other because in Trunks' eyes he was perfect as he was. And any adjustments that anyone ever tried to make would only taint his flawlessness.

"So you say…" a small chuckle from both boy's "I love you too Tru-chan," they never tired of telling each other how much they loved each other and how much the one meant to the other. They just felt like they had to make sure that the other knew how they felt, after all happily ever after never lasts forever…

_**A heart that struggles with each beat, and memories that would never fade…**_

Another scream from Bulma reminded the two of where they were and what they were doing and in essence brought them back down to earth. It wasn't so bad being there anyway after all they had each other and it was magical just to be in each other's arms. Who would have thought that they would have made it this far? After everything that they had been through and fought against? Who saw happily ever after as a possibility for them? They certainly hadn't, but they were glad that was what it had been…

_**A love that grows stronger with everyday…even though… you're gone…**_

A sigh and another soft kiss as Trunks stepped forward, capturing Goten's hand with that of his own and entwining their fingers. They slowly made their way to the base of the stairs, kissing each other passionately once again and leaving the sensation to linger on their lips for what would be the rest of their lives. As with every other.

"Ok you two enough of that, I'm tired of fighting Goku off of your food…" Bulma growled and shot the middle aged saiyan-jin a glare. He smirked sheepishly and winked at the two boys who just shook their heads and giggled at the elder's antics.

Vegeta's left eye twitched slightly as Goku's hand slipped around his waist and in one swift almost unnoticeable movement his fist was in contact with Goku's head and Goku's head was in contact with the linoleum of the kitchen floor.

"You truly are an idiot Kakarrot and honestly, I've come to expect a lot from you when food is involved but stealing food from your son and his unborn child which is also your grandchild really does 'take the cake' so to speak." Vegeta snapped glaring at his koi who was whimpering in the corner of the room. Goten and Trunks chuckled, they loved this house and they loved being here with every one of the people that they held dearest to them and obviously they loved each other.

_**A pain rooted so deep that it and it's sufferer have become one…**_

"Goten, I'd like to do a check up after breakfast ok? After all you are a week over due, I think you've been taking such good care of that kid that it want's to stay right where it is instead of coming out to greet all of us." Bulma chuckled patting the ebony haired teen's head. He blushed slightly and stared down at the bump hidden, although not very well, beneath his shirt. Once again Trunks' hand found his and with a smile the elder brought his koi's hand to his lips, lightly kissing the soft nimble fingers.

"Aww, how romantic…" Goku cooed, over and done with, with his whimpering and now sat back next to his koi.

"You sound like some lunatic fangirl" (n.n aimed at me n.n I always do that when two of my fave characters share and 'intimate' or kawaii moment.) Vegeta growled reaching for his tea and blowing away the steam before taking a small sip and then replacing the cup on the table. Goku smirked and rolled his eyes at his koi's behaviour. Vegeta may act like romance makes him sick but he liked to be romantic every once in a while and he wasn't fooling anyone with that lame ass act. Least of all Goku…

"Oh Bulma, Vegeta and myself are going to go and see Gohan today so uh we'll be shooting off after breakfast ok?" Bulma nodded her head and smiled at the two, it had been a long time since any of them had seen Gohan. All that she knew was the last time they had heard from him he and Vidal (sp?) had had a massive fight which had ended up with him sleeping in a hotel. She didn't know about everyone else but she wanted to know how that had all worked out or if it hadn't which would be way more exciting.

"Oh and mom, granddad called yesterday he wants us to go and check out something at the company, he wasn't very clear about what it was though." Trunks explained running one of his hands mindlessly through Goten's hair.

"Hm, I'm not sure whether I'm comfortable with leaving Goten on his own so late in the pregnancy…" Bulma admitted sitting down at the table and smiling at the younger boy. "After all he is carrying my grandchild and I want to be the first thing that child see's."

"Poor thing, how traumatised it will be," Vegeta shot with a chuckle as he sipped his tea once again. Only Vegeta could deliver an insult so perfectly and at such the right moment that it made everyone chuckle. Even the person that was being insulted, of course afterwards Bulma shot him a glare of a thousand deaths.

"Don't worry about it Bulma, I'll be fine, trust me…" Goten whispered and winked at her as if to assure her that he would be ok. If truth be told her mothering, however nice it was, was killing him.

"Speaking of which, how is Goten going to give birth?" Trunks asked naivety seeping from his voice. Goten raised an eyebrow at the question then realised that he himself didn't know the answer. What a strange thing that was… sighing and rolling his eyes Goku pushed his food away from him, his gaze narrowing.

"Thanks Trunks, I was really looking forward to that until you asked for an explanation on how my youngest son is going to give birth and put a 'pretty' mental image in my head." Goku growled eyes narrowing even further until they were nothing more than slits leaving people to wonder if he could still see or not. Vegeta growled and hit Goku upside the head once again.

"Shut up Kakarrot, it was a very good question to ask when you think about it. For the love of Kami-sama, what? Did you want it to be a surprise? You really are an idiot…" Vegeta explained causing the younger of the two to whimper and pout, "why do I always get dumped with the explanations? Ok well the birthing will be similar to that of human females only because Goten doesn't have the right…'equipment' when the time comes for the child to be born a small hole will form at the base of the stomach. Then much like a female he will have to push the child out. Got it? Good, keep it."

"I don't think I want it…" Bulma muttered as her mind processed all of the information "you saiyan-jin's truly are a strange race" she muttered jokingly and ruffled Goten's hair pulling him into a motherly hug and lightly kissing his forehead.

"We could say that same of you humans," Vegeta growled, the whole table swore that these two were trying to start a fight. It wasn't surprising they did it every morning and it certainly was fun to watch…

_**A pain they'd pay to live without…**_

"Plus Kai and Rei are coming round later so…"

"Oh…that reminds me, how did Kai and Rei take the news that you were pregnant?" Bulma asked remembering that the other had called them a month or two ago to tell them of his situation.

"Exceedingly well actually, they've been really supportive wouldn't you agree Trunks?" The elder nodded and sighed.

"Infact they've been soo supportive that we're going to ask them if they would like to be God parents." Bulma smiled and nodded, she had always liked the two boys and was glad to see that Trunks and Goten weren't leaving them out of their lives just because they had each other. Everyone seemed to like the idea, even Vegeta and that wasn't something you saw everyday.

"Well in that case I suppose I will go with Trunks to capsule Corp, but promise me that you will call us immediately if anything happens," Bulma scowled, Goten nodded and smiled. He was really looking forward to talking to Kai and Rei he hadn't seen them in what felt like soo long.

_**Later**_

"Can we answer that now?" Rei asked clapping his hands together as he jumped up and down, Kai raised an eyebrow at his genki friend and tried desperately to get him to calm down. After a few seconds Rei managed to stop bouncing around and sat back down next to Goten, who was still amazed at how well the other boys had taken the news of his pregnancy. It wasn't like it was something you heard everyday and so he was happy that they had accepted it and him for being what he was. A saiyan-jin and in essence an alien.

"Uh…yeah I guess…" Goten explained and shifted up on the bed allowing the other two boys more room. Rei glanced at Kai and smiled almost asking if it was all right to answer, Kai smiled at the golden eyed boy and winked, which caused Rei's smile to grow even wider.

"Yes of course! We'd love to that would be soo amazing ooh thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Rei practically squealed throwing his arms around Goten's neck and hugging him tightly. Kai rolled his eyes at the other boy's antics. Once Rei had stopped hugging the other and had backed away allowing the mood of the group in the room to calm considerably.

"Hn, I'm going to be a Godfather…no one's ever asked me to be one before not even my sister. Thank you Ten-chan," Kai explained and lightly stroked Goten's shoulder the slate-haired boy then smiled and shifted closer to Rei allowing his arm to slip round the younger's waist. Goten watched as Rei's head dropped onto Kai's shoulder an all-knowing smile appearing on his lips.

"Are um…are you two…you know together?" Kai and Rei glanced at each other momentarily before turning their attention back to their friend who was sat with his eyes fixed on the two infront of him.

"Yeah, we have been for a while now we were just worried about how you would react so we didn't tell you. Then this whole situation arose with Trunks and I guess we just feel more comfortable now that's all…" Rei explained, Goten smiled and nodded understanding everything a little too well. Sighing he placed his hands on top of his stomach where the bump that was his baby was.

"I know exactly how you feel, after all it took me such a long time to get my courage and confidence up so that I could tell you about this. I couldn't even tell Trunks, not that I had the chance to, Vegeta just blurted it all out, that was it and here we all are."

"Yes, it's a very unique and interesting situation that we are in, don't you agree?" The other two in the room nodded, as they had said and thought time and time again it wasn't something that you saw everyday. Rei jumped when his cell phone went off in his pocket. Sighing he slid it out of his pocket and placed it against his ear, various positive murmurs could be heard. The 'yes,' 'yeah,' 'ok,' 'um hmm's,' after about two minutes of that Rei hung up his phone and turned to the others.

"My mum wants me home in five minutes and uh…" he passed a nervous glance at Kai "she want's to meet my uh…'girlfriend'," Kai raised an eyebrow at the younger who just blushed and turned away. "I had to tell her something, she kept asking me questions, I know she wouldn't mind that I like guys but my dad was right there and I know he'd have a problem with it so…uh…it just kinda slipped out. Gomen" Kai chuckled and rolled his eyes at his koi's antics.

"It's cool, I think, this is the kind of thing that makes me glad that I live alone," The Russian explained and stood up off of the bed, grabbing hold of the other's arm and pulling him towards him. "We'd best be going, call us if you need anything," Goten smiled and nodded.

"Or if the 'big event' happens, see ya soon Ten-chan" Rei waved and left the room, once again Kai's eyes rolled and he smiled and held up his hand in an action the meant 'bye.' As he left the room, with a sigh Goten threw himself back onto the pillows, he was finally getting some time to himself. Some much-needed time might he add? With a yawn he ran his hands through his hair and rolled onto his side. He jolted awake when he felt a sharp pain shooting through him, originating at his abdomen and spreading outwards. Slowly he sat up, holding his stomach in pain, eventually the pain became too much and he blacked out. Never even seeing the blond enter the room or the weapon concealed under her coat.

Trunks immediately stopped listening to what his grandfather was saying, there was something wrong with Goten. He could sense that the younger was in pain, immense pain and mentally cursed himself for leaving his side in the first place. Bulma turned to her son, noticing his distraction.

"Trunks…what is it? Trunks?" Said boy just growled under his breath he had promised to protect Goten, he had failed once but he wouldn't again, never again. Without saying another word he flew out of the open window to his right, when he arrived at the house he noted that the door was wide open, blowing back and forth in the wind. Cautiously walking forward he stepped into the house, glancing around he saw that everything was in its rightful place. Slowly he began his ascent up the stairs his heart was pounding and he was so terrified that his koi and his child could be in danger. Reaching the door to Goten's room he slowly pushed it open.

Stepping into the room he took a deep breath and surveyed the surroundings, Goten was on his bed, his eyes closed and obviously in pain. The elder was immediately at his koi's side, stroking the side of the others face and trying to console him. He jumped when he sensed someone else in the room, he knew that his dad and Goku wouldn't be back for another hour and it would take Bulma at least another ten minutes to get here from capsule corp.

_**A life of happiness long forgotten…**_

_**All because of one event…one moment of time…**_

A whimper escaped the younger boy's lips but Trunks was more worried about the whereabouts of this mysterious person. A small yelp made Trunks attention go back to his koi, he was suddenly wishing that he had brought Bulma with him instead of just leaving. This lapse in concentration may have been the worse mistake that he had ever made and ever would,

"You bastard" he turned in the direction of the voice to see Mina stood in the doorway, this alone would not have been enough to put the lilac haired Prince on edge. No, of course not, but the gun held tightly in her grip certainly was. Slowly he stood from the bed, trying to keep the direction the gun was being pointed in as far away from Goten as possible. Only to discover that the deadly weapon wasn't being pointed at him…no…it was being pointed at Goten. "What are you things anyway?" She sneered and tightened her grip on the gun. Trunks could hear his heart pounding in his head, all he wanted was to protect his koi, suddenly his dad's voice entered his mind whispering words that he had heard only once during his childhood, during his training. He hadn't understood it then; he sure as hell did now…

"Mina…don't do this, you don't want to hurt him," Trunks whispered, she just laughed and kept her gaze and her aim focused on the boy writhing in pain on the bed infront of them.

"No I don't, and I won't have to if you tell me that you don't love him... that you love me…" Trunks sighed and bit down on his bottom lip. He couldn't say that even if it would have just been a lie because he knew that it would be just like he was rejecting Goten and his baby. And that could mean that one of them, if not both would die…he couldn't live without them…he just couldn't…

_**A love wished for again and a prayer for strength so that they may carry on…**_

"I can't…I love him…not you…I never loved you…never… and I can honestly say that I never will," Tears welled in the girl's azure eyes but her face hardened. He sighed and took a deep breath as he watched her finger press down on the trigger. He glanced at Goten and smiled, he knew Bulma would be here soon, he would be ok…all he could think of now was his promise to protect Goten…he wouldn't break that promise…

_**We all wish for someone to be there for us…for someone to guide us…**_

"Then I have to get rid of him and that alien thing growing within him,"

"That 'thing' is my child and Goten is my koi I will not let you hurt either of them!"

"You won't have a choice!" She growled angrily her hand starting to shake, she was nervous and hesitating, stalling for extra time but Trunks could tell by her ki that she was prepared to murder. Prepared to go to jail for it, she was mad, and all of this was his fault because he had got involved with her. He had been stupid and now Goten and his baby would have to pay the price…not as long as he was around…

"**_Never die because of someone…die for them…" _**

The words echoed in his head, he had never found that to make much sense Vegeta had said that it was when he understood he had cause to fear. Yet he didn't feel afraid, determined, protective, love, hate, all of the above but he didn't feel fear. There was no need for him to. We all wish to go down in a blaze of glory, saving what we can and being written off as a hero. It's a dream everyone has even if they are not fully aware of it, it's there, buried deep down within our subconscious. Because no one wants to just go and never be remembered by anyone or for anything…we don't want to be alone and that's understandable.

He was taken aback when she released her grip on the trigger, before the bullet had even escaped the barrel Trunks was infront of it, consequently shielding Goten by using himself as a barricade. His eyes momentarily locked with Mina's before he pulled out the switchblade concealed in his back pocket and thrust it into her side. He cringed when the bullet shot into him, tearing through arteries, veins, and muscle before stopping somewhere in his body; Mina collapsed on the floor infront of him, holding her bloodied side in pain… if he was going down, he was taking her with him.

Sighing Trunks managed to gather all the strength he had left and walk over to Goten, slowly he brushed through the younger's hair. A smile on his lips as tears shimmered in his eyes; gently he placed his lips on top of Goten's and left his koi with a fleeting kiss before he to left. Whispering 'I love you' one last time and hoping that the only person he had truly loved had heard it. And that he would be remembered and that Goten and his baby would get by without him, he knew they would…they were strong…

"Never die **_because_** of someone…die **_for_** them…"

**_And we all hate to say goodbye because it hurts far too much…_**

The wind was freezing, isolating; it cut through him like a knife. Ripping him to shreds, how he was managing to stand was beyond him. He sure as hell didn't feel like it, no, he felt like collapsing on the floor and crying away all of the pain that had welled up within him but he couldn't. He had cried far too much already and there was nothing left to cry. His tears had run out an eternity ago and all that seemed to be keeping him sane was the little bundle snuggled in his arms. His baby boy, their baby boy. The others voice rang through his mind,

"_I want to call it Malik, if it's a boy that is…" _

"There you go Malik, there's your daddy, he named you and he loved you very much" Goten struggled to keep the tears out of his voice as he knelt down infront of the stone, placing the crimson rose on top of it. The baby in his arms gurgled happily and reached for the ebony hair belonging to it's parent only succeeding in reaching the black silk shirt because his arms weren't yet long enough. It was then that Goten couldn't keep it in anymore, tears began to stream down his face and his body began to shake with sobs. The pain was just too much for him to bear alone, hugging his son he ran his hand through the babies black hair. Grabbing one of the natural lilac highlights and twirling it around his finger.

The child had quietened understanding that something serious was going on and that it should be quiet. Looking down into the babies beautiful azure depths he smiled, Trunks was still alive…very much alive…in his son and in Goten's heart. Choking quietly on sobs he ran his hands along the engraving of his beloved's name… he would forever love him and he was cursing it for being so hard to let go of something that he loved so much. But he knew that Trunks would want him to be strong, for himself and for their son, standing he just stared at the gravestone…knowing one thing for sure.

The memories would never fade and their love would never die…

'_**Trunks Vegeta Briefs,**_

_**Eighteen years old,**_

_**A son, a father, a friend, a lover, a hero, and someone too perfect for this world, he will forever be remembered and eternally be missed…'**_

-Owari-

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

**Nikki: **Gomen, I couldn't see another way to end it, it just didn't seem like a happy fic more tragedy, and death. Well the baby was a boy and if anyone can guess where I got the name from then they get a cookie cause I've ran out of plushie sets at the mo.

I just want to say a huge thank you to all of the reviewers, especially **Kiko cat **because you've reviewed to the entire thing so thank you and I shall be writing some more beyblade fanfiction soon. But yes thank you to every last one of you, it means so much to me that people liked it. And I would be a very happy authoress if you could review just one final time…

Farewell


End file.
